Sliding Doors
by Kikistoas
Summary: AU. Haley meets Nathan, but she has a boyfriend. What if she catches that boyfriend cheating? What if she doesn't? Fate vs. Chance. Two parallel universes that run in tandem; Which reality is meant to be? Naley. Brucus, Leyton, Jeyton
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Sliding Doors  
**Author:** Mackenzie (Kikistoas)  
**Pairings:** Nathan/Haley .... Brucas, Leyton, Jeyton, Brills  
**Characters:** Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Brooke  
**Rating:** T -- With Some Adult Situations  
**Summary:** Total AU. Haley meets Nathan, but she has a boyfriend. What if she catches that boyfriend cheating? What if she doesn't? Fate vs. Chance. Two parallel universes that run in tandem; Which reality is meant to be?  
**Warnings:** Character Death  
**Author's Notes:** This story is based on the movie 'Sliding Doors' Will follow the concept of the movie, but I will be making it my own.

* * *

Prologue

Two paths

One Girl

Which life is meant to live?

Haley James is about to find out...

Destiny vs. Fate

* * *

Chapter One

September 7, 2007

"Damn it!" She panted as she rushed down the sidewalk to catch the bus.

Her tutoring session had been canceled, freeing up her afternoon. Her boyfriend was supposed to pick her up at six, but when she called him to get her early he didn't answer his cell. Without a ride Haley had to rely on the fabulous public transportation system to take her to boyfriend's apartment.

There was still a block until she reached the bus stop and there was a good chance she wouldn't make it given the fact that it had just pulled up to the curb.

"Come on Haley, move your _ass_," She told herself as she rushed down the semi crowded sidewalk. If she didn't catch the bus she would have to walk to Kevin's and god, she really didn't want to have to do that.

Almost to the door she stuck out her arm trying to signal the driver to hold the door open for her…

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**I didn't want to post this story yet but it has been stuck in my head for a while so I decided to go ahead and do it.**

**If you've ever seen the movie "Sliding Doors" you can tell that it is based on concept of that movie. Which is that the main character lives out two parallel universes that run in tandem****. One where she made it onto a train and the second where she missed it. You see how her life would play out in either outcomes. This story will have two parallel universes going on at the same time and you'll see how both play out.  
**

Chapter Two

* * *

**Start of Reality One**

* * *

Haley had almost reached the door and she stuck out her arm trying to get the bus driver to notice her, but apparently he didn't see her or he didn't care because once she reached the door, it snapped shut in her face.

Sighing Haley started walking to Kevin's place.

Haley had gone about halfway when someone ran by and grabbed the strap of her purse and tried to run off with it. Forgetting what she learned in the self defense class she took the previous year, she pulled back and wouldn't let him have it.

In the distance she heard someone yelling, but was focused on keeping her purse, panicked the thief let go of her purse and ran off. Haley was left off-balanced and fell to the ground, where everything went dark.

* * *

Haley opened her eyes and screamed, about an inch from her face there was a strange man looking down at her.

The man cringed and moved back; when she had some space Haley quickly sat up. Looking around she realized she was in a hospital and that the man she screamed at was a doctor.

Blushing she started to apologize, "I'm sorry, you just startled me. I really didn't mean to scream in your face."

Waving away the apology the doctor smiled down at her, "Quite all right. You just gave me a bit of a start. I'm Dr. Trecher, you've been here for a couple hours and we ran some test on you. Except for that knot on the side of your head, you are going to be just fine. We are going to discharge you now that you are awake. You might want to call someone to pick you up. I'm going to tell the police officer that you are up so he can talk to you."

The doctor left the room and Haley quickly picked up the phone to call Kevin, when there was no answer she frowned in confusion. He told her he was going to home all afternoon.

Before she could try calling again a police officer came and asked her a couple questions. The officer had just started to walk out of the room when Haley stopped him and asked him if he could drive her home. When he agreed Haley got the discharge papers the Dr. had dropped off a couple minutes earlier and followed him.

The officer was pulling into the apartment complex when a redhead driving a convertible tore out of the parking lot.

"Fuck!" Officer Jennis said as he slammed on his break, he looked quickly to her, "Excuse my language ma'am. I just hate reckless drivers."

Haley nodded slightly, "It must be a pain to try get everyone to follow the rules."

"Oh, it is. If I didn't have you in the car with me I swear I would follow her and give her a ticket. Teach her a lesson about obeying the laws." Officer Jennis told her.

Haley looked apologetically at him. "Sorry about that then."

"Oh don't worry about it." He said as he pulled up the main office of the complex.

"Thank you for the ride," Haley said politely as she got out of the car.

"No problem, ma'am. I hope you head feels better," he said before driving out of the lot.

Truthfully her head did feel a lot better, and she still had her purse, which was a relief. So the day wasn't a total loss. Yet. She just hoped Kevin was there, she didn't have it in her to walk to her house.

Haley walked to Kevin's apartment complex and knocked on the door, when there was no answer she reached into her bag and pulled out her key.

Opening the door she called out a hello before she heard the shower running. Haley smiled, of course that's why he didn't answer his phone; he had been in the shower.

Not wanting to catch him in the bathroom Haley took a look around the living area of the apartment and started to pick up dishes and clean up the area.

"Haley!" Kevin said surprised as he walked out of the bedroom. "I thought I was supposed to pick up soon?"

He walked over to her and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, Haley hissed when his lips made contact with the bump on her head.

Kevin leaned back in surprise when he heard her, "What the matter?"

Haley folded her arms over her chest and said sarcastically, "Oh nothing, my tutoring session was canceled and I couldn't get a hold of you so I tried to take the bus here. But I missed the bus here so I ended up walking and I was the victim in an attempted mugging. I tried to call you but I guess you were in the shower, so the officer drove me over here."

Kevin's face creased into worried lines, "But you are okay? They wouldn't have released you if you were hurt right?"

"I'm fine; I'm just a really crappy mood. God I wish that I could have a 'do over' for this day," Haley said as moved to sit on the couch.

"Okay here what we are going to do; you are going to sit there and rest until about seven, then I'm going to take you out to dinner and to 'Tric', where we will proceed to get plastered so you can forget your whole horrible day. Sound good?"

Haley shook her head, "Karen might be there Kevin, and you know she won't serve me alcohol even if I have my fake ID."

"Why don't you call Lucas and ask where Karen is working tonight," Kevin suggested.

Haley nodded and pulled out her cell phone to call Lucas, "Hey Luke, it's Haley. I was just wondering, is your mom working at the café or at Tric tonight?"

"Hey Hales, my mom is out of town for the week remember? She'll be back in three days."

"Oh, I forgot. Thanks Luke, I'll talk to you later," Haley told him as she shut her phone. She relayed the conversation to Kevin who smiled.

"Excellent, then we are all set tonight," He sat down next to her on the couch and opened his arms, "Come sit with me and rest for a while Hales.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to get some dinner?" Kevin asked Haley as he helped her out of his car.

Haley shook her head, "No, I just want to go drink for a while."

Kevin shrugged, "Okay, if that's what you want."

They walked inside and went straight to the bar. Haley immediately did a couple shots of Hypnotic and one of Hennessy.

Kevin slid a Jager Bomb over to Haley, and she downed it quickly. After telling Kevin, "I'm going to stop the shots for a while, and have drink."

Kevin nodded and called the bartender over, "Go ahead and tell him what you want Trudy."

Haley smirked when he called her the name on her fake ID and ordered, "I wanted a blended Midori sour."

The bartender quickly put her drink together and passed it over. After her first sip Haley moaned her appreciation for the delicious drink.

Leaning over she smiled at Kevin, "This was a good idea, thanks honey."

Leaning over he kissed her forehead, "Anything for my girl."

Sipping her drink and glancing around the club Haley waved at Peyton and Brooke; she would go and say hi later. As Peyton got up and left the room, Haley noticed that sitting with the group was a tall dark haired boy she'd never seen before.

Haley eyed him curiously, Tree Hill was a small place and everyone pretty much knew each other, at least by sight and she had never seen this guy before and wondered who he was. As she stared at him he turned his head and met her gaze, holding it for what seemed like forever.

Wow, Haley felt like she'd been sucker punched in the gut; his eyes were so intense.

She was broken out of her trance when Kevin nudged her handed her another shot. Giving him a smile and downing the shot she turned back to the guy she had been staring at, only to see him flirting with a redhead. Actually it was the same redhead that had almost hit the police cruiser earlier that day.

Haley turned to Kevin and told him, "That redhead? When the cop was pulling into your parking lot this afternoon she almost hit the car. It's a little odd that she turned up here again."

Looking over to where Haley was pointing Kevin face went blank. Haley raised an eyebrow at him, for a fleeting moment she was sure that he had looked scared.

"Who cares Haley? Crap, people drive recklessly all the time. Let's just have another drink," Kevin said, signaling the bartender.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Okay then, bring on another drink."

Her eyes drifted to the black haired guy who was laughing at something the redhead was saying.

Turning she faced Kevin and smiled.

"I'm going to use the bathroom Haley, here do these shots while I'm gone," He said as he set three shot glasses in front of her.

"Okay," Haley said. She signaled the bartender for another midori sour and did one of the shots.

If she had turned around she would have noticed that Kevin wasn't going to the bathroom, instead he went out the side door to the alley and a couple of moments later the redhead followed him out…

Lucas walked past Tric, mentally debating whether or not he wanted to go in. Deciding to keep walking he was almost past the entrance when he heard a voice behind him.

Turning he smiled, "Hi Peyton."

"Luke. Are you coming in?" Peyton asked hopefully.

Lucas shook his head, "No not tonight." Seeing Peyton's disappointed look he added, "Next time, okay?"

Peyton nodded, "Sure…."

"See you later Peyton…"

Peyton watched as Lucas walked away, "Count on it…"

* * *

**End of Reality One**

* * *

**Start of Reality Two**

* * *

Haley had almost reached the door and she stuck out her arm trying to get the bus driver to notice her, reaching the bus she slipped through the doors right before they closed.

_Whew, it would have really sucked if I had to walk all the way to Kevin's place._

Walking down the aisle she reached an empty seat and sat down.

Glancing at the person next to her she smiled at him before looking back down.

"Hey," he said back in greeting.

Looking up again she noticed that he looked to be around her age but she had never seen him before.

"Do you go to Tree Hill High?" Haley asked him.

"No, not yet. I mean I went there today and registered, but I don't start until Monday," he explained.

"You'll love it, it's a great school," Haley said before continuing, "I'm Haley."

"Nathan."

"Well it's nice to meet you Nathan. Are you a senior?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah. I'm here on my own for a while. My parents aren't going to be here for a few more months. I had to get here before basketball season started so I could be on the team. If I came with my parents then I would have missed tryouts and everything."

Haley grinned, "Basketball? My best friend is captain of the basketball team, I'll introduce you guys. Are you doing anything tonight?"

Nathan smirked, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Haley blushed lightly, "No, sorry to burst your bubble but I have a boyfriend. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to meet us at this club, Tric, tonight. It'd be a good time to meet some people."

"Well, I'm already going there. I met a couple people at school today when I went to register and they invited me," Nathan told her.

"Really? Who have you met?"

"Um it was a guy name Tim and a girl named Peyton?"

"Peyton's great," Haley told him, purposely leaving out Tim. Her mother taught her that if you couldn't say something nice about someone you shouldn't say anything at all.

"She seemed alright," Nathan shrugged, "So are you going to bring your friend to Tric tonight?"

"I'll call Lucas and ask him if he wants to go, so maybe I'll see you there," Haley looked outside the window. "This is my stop, it's was nice to meet you Nathan."

"You too Haley," Nathan watched as she walked out of the bus and sighed. It was too bad she had a boyfriend, he had felt a connection with her he'd never felt with anyone else.

* * *

Haley walked to Kevin's apartment and pulled out her key. Unlocking the door she stepped in. She was about to call out a greeting when she heard a sounds coming from the bedroom. Even as her brain told her what she was hearing, and screamed at her to leave she forced herself to continue the walk to the door. The voices were getting louder as she got closer, causing her to cringe.

The door was cracked open and she pushed it open further glancing through the opening. She rubbed her chest over her heart, where she felt pain building.

"Oh fuck yes Kev… yes! Harder!" The redhead screamed.

"Rachel, come on," Kevin grunted at her as he moved faster.

Haley closed herself off from the pain and watched with detachment as her boyfriend fucked another girl.

"I'm almost there, almost…com-," Rachel was saying.

Haley rolled her eyes, it was like a bad porno; she cleared her throat, "Don't let me stop you then."

Kevin sprang from the bed and looked at her with wide eyes, "Oh… uh… Haley this isn't what it looks like. I mean it is, but this is the first time… I didn't mean for this to happen. Ple-."

Haley knew she had to keep her head or she was going to lose it before she got out of there, "Shut up, do I look stupid?"

Uncaring over her nudity Rachel rolled over on her stomach and chimed in, "Yes, you really do."

Both Kevin and Haley turned to her and barked out, "Shut up!"

Rachel smirked, but kept her mouth shut.

Haley was walking to the door when she felt his hand on her arm. Whirling around she stuck her finger in his face, "Don't touch me!"

"But Haley can you just listen to me? It didn't mean anything, it was a mistake!" Kevin told her.

Haley stared at him in disbelief, "Are you serious? You just climbed off another girl and all you can say is that it was a mistake?"

Haley took a deep breath and started to leave, deciding to take the high road. When she reached the door she paused with her hand on the handle.

"Don't throw us away Haley," Kevin said from behind.

Haley saw red, _fuck the high road._

She stalked to Kevin; who, realizing his mistake, back up.

"You fucking prick. You've been cheating on me for who knows how long? And I and the one who's throwing us away? Fuck you Kev-."

Haley was interrupted by Rachel who had moved to the doorway of the bedroom, "I can tell you that we've been sleeping together for over five months and who knows who was before me," Rachel smirked.

Haley raised her hand and slapped Kevin, _oh gross_. She hadn't meant to touch him, she wanted to avoid all the Kevin and Rachel germs. Now she was going to have to boil her hand.

Haley turned to Rachel, "Shut the fuck up, you whore. What type of person are you? I hope one day you get cheated on and see how it is to be on the other end. Maybe then you won't be so smug."

Rachel shrugged, "It won't happen, I mean have you seen me?" Rachel gestured to her body.

Haley surprised her by agreeing, "Maybe it won't happen to you, but it won't be because you are too hot to cheat on, it's because you would actually have to find a man who's willing to commit to you."

Rachel threw her hair over her shoulder and smirked, "Coming from the girl who's been cheated on her whole relationship that really doesn't hurt. I guess you weren't that special either."

Kevin interrupted, "Shut up Rachel, you know I love Haley." He turned to Haley, "You know I love you baby, it was just the no sex thing. You know I respect your decision to wait bu-"

"Sure, I see how much you respected it," Haley said rolling her eyes.

Kevin continued talking as if she didn't interrupt, "It got hard, both figuratively and literally."

"Make me yak," Haley said with a disgusted face.

"Haley you don't know how bad I feel about this," Kevin pleaded.

Haley snorted and shut her eyes, "You don't feel bad about it Kevin, you feel bad that you got caught. If I didn't get home early today how long would we have continued to be together? Never mind it doesn't matter. I'm just glad I can stop wasting my time on you."

Turning to Rachel she told her, "As for you skank, you better watch out, karma is a bitch and I'm sure you have a whole lot coming your way."

"Haley, stop." Kevin tried pleading with her one last time.

"Don't… don't touch me," Haley said as she jerked out of his reach. Looking at him she rolled her eyes. "Good god Kevin put on some clothes."

Haley looked at his crotch and smirked, "At least I know I didn't miss out on anything, 'Tiny Tim'."

Kevin blushed and sputtered as Haley sailed out of the room. He turned to a laughing Rachel, "Get the fuck out bitch."

Kevin stalked to the bathroom as Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. _Oh HELL no. This is not over._

* * *

Haley kept her emotions tightly checked as she stood at her best friend's door and knocked.

Lucas opened the door, "Hey Hales, what goi- omph!"

Lucas grunted as Hale hurled herself into his arms and started crying.

"Kevin cheated on me with some ho named Rachel!" Haley sobbed into his chest.

Lucas rubbed her back, "Are you sure Hales?"

"I walked in on them 'in the act'. What a fucking cliché," Haley told him bitterly.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Lucas said darkly. "I knew he was never good enough for you."

"It's because I wouldn't have sex with him," Haley informed Lucas, who cringed at the thought.

"Come on Hales, we'll go inside and get you something to drink." Lucas guided Haley into his living room.

"Do you have any liquor? I want to get drunk."

Lucas looked at Haley with concern, "We don't have any Haley, are you sure that drinking is a good idea?"

"Yes," Haley said firmly. "We're going to Tric tonight."

* * *

Nathan walked into the club with Tim, Peyton, and Peyton's best friend Brooke and searched the club for the brunette he met on the bus. Finding her sitting next to a blond guy he decided to go over there.

Nathan turned to his companions, "I'm going to go to the bar for a while, and I'll catch up with you later."

Nathan sat down next to Haley and his smile slowly faded as he took her in, "Haley? Are you okay?"

Haley mumbled without looking up.

"What? I couldn't here you," Nathan said as he moved closer.

"MEN. ARE. CHEATING. SCUM." Haley enunciated.

Lucas winced and reached over Haley, "Hey I'm Lucas."

"I'm Nathan; I met Haley on the bus this afternoon. I just moved to Tree Hill," Nathan gestured to Haley and mouthed 'cheating boyfriend'?

Lucas nodded, "Actually it's good that you are here I have to go to the bathroom, can you keep an eye on her until I get back?

"Sure," Nathan said as he eyed Haley warily. She seemed cool, but a girl's reaction to a cheating boyfriend wouldn't be pretty.

Haley turned to Nathan, "I hate Kevin, blind-seething hate. We were together for over a year and he just had to go and ruin that. Did you know he accused me of throwing our relationship away? ME! He told _me_, the girl he was cheating on, that. He has some nerve, just because I didn't want to sex with him he has to go and cheat? Why didn' he just break up with me? At least I would understand that. Oh, oh! AND if he was going to cheat how could he be so stupid as to give me a key to his place? It's like he wanted to get caught." Haley pondered that for a moment, before shaking her head, "No if he wanted to get caught he wouldn't have been trying to get me to stay. Asshole."

Ooooo-kay, Nathan thought before he spoke, "So you walked in on him?"

"Duh, and it was like a really bad porno. Not that I watch porno's but with 4 brother's I have walked in on some inappropriate movies. Pervs," Haley eyed Nathan, "Do you like porno's?"

"Uh, no," Nathan said as Haley gestured for a refill.

"Good man," Haley said and nodded before she smirked, "I saw him naked, and I must say I'm pretty happy we never had sex. I wasn't missing much in that department, if you know what I mean." Haley held out her hand with her pinky sticking up for emphasis.

_Harsh, but the dickhead did cheat on her._ "It's a good thing that you didn't sleep with him then."

Nathan watched as Haley gulped down her drink like water, _damn she can drink like a sailor._

Haley looked past him and her eyes narrowed, "I can't believe it, the whore he cheated on me with is here. Rach-HO." Nathan watched as Haley stood up and moved to a redhead standing at the other end of the bar..

"Uh-oh, Haley why don't you just come sit with me and we'll get you another drink? You can talk to um Rach-Ho later," Nathan said as he steered Haley to a booth.

Haley looked up at Nathan and said softly, "I just want them to hurt, like I do."

"I know baby, and they'll get theirs, I promise. I just don't want you to do anything that you'll regret when you're sober," Nathan explained as he put an arm around Haley.

She nodded a settled down against Nathan.

* * *

Lucas rushed out of the bathroom, wanting to get back to Haley as soon as he could.

"Lucas," a feminine voice said from behind him.

"Hey Brooke," he smiled at her.

"Want to go dance?" Brooke offered suggestively.

Lucas hesitated; he did want to dance with her but…. "I can't tonight Brooke, Haley's a mess and I need to make sure she's okay."

Brooke raised her eyebrow, "What happened?"

Lucas scowled, "Kevin was cheating on her, asshole."

Brooke looked over, "Should I go talk to Haley? Maybe she needs a girlfriend now."

"It might be better since she keeps telling me that men suck," Lucas joked before shaking his head. "I think she needs me, though. You know, best friend stuff."

Brooke nodded knowingly, "Okay, well tell Tutor Girl to call me if she needs anything."

"Okay, thanks Brooke."

Brooke walked by and trailed a hand down his arm, "I'll be seeing you later Broody." She rose up so she could kiss his cheek before whispering in his ear, "you can count on it."

* * *

**End of Reality Two**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

**I'm sorry for the long wait on the update. I promise the next chapter will be up soon :)**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read/review**

Chapter Three

* * *

**Start of Reality One**

* * *

September 8, 2007

Haley groaned as she slowly woke up, she could feel the sun seeping to her eyes.

Trying to sit up slowly she looked around the room, Kevin must have brought her back to her house last night.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she steadied herself by putting a hand on the nightstand.

Drinking never ended well. Especially for her.

Managing to muster enough strength to stand up she made her way to the kitchen. At least her parents weren't here, not because they would be upset that she was drinking. Nope they would probably be happy about that, and _that_ would make her hangover worse.

After taking four aspirin with water, Haley made her way back upstairs and into the shower. She braced her hands against the shower wall and let the warm spray sooth her tired body.

Making her way to her bad she laid down for a while, until her phone rang startling her out of a half-sleep.

"Babe! It's Kevin."

Haley winced at the overly peppy phone on the phone, "Hey Kev."

"So I need to talk to you. Can I come over for a while?"

Even though she wanted to be alone Haley reluctantly agreed, "Um I guess so Ke-"

"Great!" Kevin interrupted, "I'll be there soon."

He hung up without giving her a chance to answer.

Rolling her eyes and cringing at the resulting pain Haley set her phone down.

Ten minutes later she heard footstep coming up the stairs, so she sat up and waited for Kevin to get to her room.

"Hi Haley," Kevin laid a perfunctory kiss on her forehead before he sat next to her on the bed.

She eyed him curiously, "Why aren't you hung-over?"

Kevin shrugged, "I had a couple of glasses of water before I went to bed last night."

Haley pouted, "That's not fair!"

Looking a little guilty Kevin explained, "I tried to wake you up, but you were out cold. I'm sorry."

Haley felt bad for taking her hangover out on him, "It's okay. So what's up? What do you need?"

Kevin took a deep breath, "I hate to ask this, but I found out today that my hours are going to be cut at work. Is there any way I can borrow some money until I can get my schedule changed?"

Haley bit her lip, "I don't work that much Kev. I'm still in school."

Kevin reached over and grabbed her hand, "I know and I hate that, but I know you have some money saved."

Haley rubbed her forehead, "I guess I could talk to Karen and pick up some extra shifts."

Kevin grinned and reached over to give her a hug. "Thanks Haley, I knew I could count on you."

Haley reached over and grabbed her phone, "Hi Karen? Yeah how's your trip? I'm sorry for interrupting you but I was wondering if I could ask a favor…

* * *

September 9, 2007

The next evening, Haley rubbed her tired eyes as she finished her double shift at the café. Originally she wasn't on the schedule for today but Karen had put her on once she asked for more hours. Doubles were hard though, she couldn't wait until she made it home.

Haley groaned as she remembered she still had a pile of homework to do. Quickly she finished locking up the café and made her way home. Looking at the textbooks stacked her desk made her eyes hurt, but she couldn't slack off.

Sitting down Haley settled down for a late night of homework.

* * *

September 10, 2007

Haley woke up with a start, something was wrong. She glanced at the clock. _Shit!_ She woke up late. She only had twenty minutes to make it to school.

She rushed out of bed and hurriedly changed her clothes and brushed her teeth. Grabbing a banana on her way out Haley ran to school.

She didn't make it. _Crap, first Friday and now today_. Haley made her way to the office to get a pass to get in class.

Haley started smiling when she passed an open classroom and saw Lucas and Peyton inside laughing together. _Guess I'm not the only one who's going to be late for class._

* * *

An exhausted Haley laid her head down on the table in the tutor room, waiting for her new tutee.

"Uh, hello?" Haley sat up and saw a boy standing by the door.

Haley smiled, "Hi? Here for a tutoring session?"

Nodding the guy made his way into the room and sat down at the table with her, "Yeah, I'm Nathan."

"Haley James," Haley stuck out a hand and studied him. "You look familiar, have we had a class together before?"

Nathan had reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand while he thought about it, "No, I'm new. Um, I think I saw you at 'Tric' on Friday."

Haley nodded, "That must be it." Haley smirked down at her hand, "Can I have my hand back now?"

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry about that." Nathan hastily pulled his hand back.

"So if you are new, why are you already in tutoring?" Not the most polite question, but Haley was curious.

Nathan shrugged, "I had some minor problems with school last year and I wanted to make sure that I stayed eligible for basketball this season. Even if that means getting a head start on school."

Haley smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

Nathan grinned back, "Yeah."

Haley looked down at the papers in her hand, "Okay so if you have basketball practice we are going to have to schedule our sessions around that, my work schedule, and my other tutees."

Nathan grimaced, "You have a lot going on."

Haley shrugged, dismissing the comment. "We might not be able to stay on a set schedule but we should be able to work it so we can meet several times a week."

Nathan nodded, "That sounds good."

Haley returned his smile, "Good. Then our first session will be tomorrow at 7 am. We can meet here, sound okay?"

Nathan didn't look happy about the time, but he didn't argue. "That sounds okay. Thanks Haley."

"Sure." Haley started putting her stuff away as Nathan waited in the room.

"Um, do you need a ride home or something?" Nathan asked her.

Haley shook her head, but then her eyes lit up, "But I could use a ride to work. And if you haven't met him yet the captain of the basketball team will be there."

"Great! Let's go," Nathan started out of the room, pleased to be spending more time with her.

* * *

**End of Reality One**

* * *

**Start of Reality Two**

* * *

September 8, 2007

"Oh god, my head." Haley croaked out, her arm moving to cover her eyes.

"Hey buddy."

Haley moved her arm and squinted, "Lucas. God, my head is killing me."

"I know, buddy. Here take these." Lucas handed over some Excedrin and a glass of water.

Haley gratefully took the offered items, "Thanks Luke." She sighed and laid back down.

"Get some sleep buddy," Lucas closed the blinds and left Haley alone in her room to sleep.

* * *

September 9, 2007

"Tutor Girl!"

Haley looked over and smiled at her friend, "Tigger... what's going on?"

"We are going shopping!"

Haley grimaced, "Um, Brooke I think I kinda want to hang out here today. With Lucas."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Your boy is fine, but we need some girl time. We can plan a way to castrate Kevin."

Haley laughed a little, "Okay, let me get some clothes on and we can go."

Brooke let out a scream of joy, "Great! Let me see if I can get P. Sawyer to go with us."

* * *

Haley bit her lip, "I don't know Brooke, should I? I mean, really. Blond?"

Brooke put her head next to hers in the mirror, "This is a new you Haley, we are getting rid of reminders of the asshole. What a better way than changing the way you look?"

Haley nodded, "You're right." Haley met the stylists gaze in the mirror, "Make me look different!"

Brooke grinned, "This is going to be so great Haley; do you want new clothes, too? We can go for a whole new wardrobe."

Haley shook her head, "A lot of the stuff I have I've never worn. No point in wasting it."

"Okay but you need to get one killer outfit. Deal?"

Haley shrugged, "Okay."

* * *

September 10, 2007

Haley looked over at Brooke driving the car, "Thanks for letting me stay at you house last night."

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to be walking into school with the new you! This is going to be fabulous."

Haley pulled out the mirror and studied herself. Instead of forgoing makeup like she usually did she had gone for a light natural look, which only enhanced what she already had. Pulling the mirror back a little she studied her hair, instead of brown and straight she was now blond with her natural waves showing. No more straight iron for her.

Looking at Brooke, she closed the compact with a snap, "The new me is going to be great!"

Brooke laughed at Haley's enthusiasm, getting a makeover was the best thing for her. Yeah, she still got a sad faraway look in her eyes at times, but for the most part she had been too distracted to think about what that dick did to her.

After reaching the school both girls got out of the car and made their way up the front steps.

"Whoa, Haley?"

Turning Haley leapt into her best friend's arms. "What do you think Lucas?"

"I think you look great!" Lucas said, over her should mouthing a 'thank you' to Brooke. Haley look much better; she had alternated between angry and sad before she left his house on Sunday. Now she looked like she didn't have a care in the world. Some retail therapy had worked wonders on her.

Brooke grinned and came to stand next to him. When Haley pulled away and linked arms with him Brooke did the same on his other arm.

"Come on! We're going to be late for class!"

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and laughed. Haley James did not like to be late for class.

Haley headed off to her class alone since Brooke and Lucas had homeroom together and could walk there together.

* * *

Haley sat in the tutoring room, twirling a piece of hair around her fingers as she waited for her new tutee.

She was feeling much better than expected. Yeah she was still angry and hurt and she wanted to make Kevin cry like a little girl but she was going to move on. She wasn't going to settle for anything less.

"Haley?"

She looked up and grinned, "Nathan?" Remembering some of the things she said to him on Friday she started blushing.

Obviously he remembered too if the smirk on his face was any indication.

"I guess you're my tutor." He said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah… um look I'm sorry for anything inappropriate I said on Friday. I can't really remember, but I'm sure I said something," Haley told him, still blushing.

Nathan shrugged, "Don't worry about it. But I have to say, you were scary when you were questioning me on my porn watching habits."

Haley groaned, "Oh god, I didn't? I did. Dude! I'm so embarrassed, I'm sorry about that."

Nathan laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"So let's talk about tutoring," Haley said, obviously changing the subject.

"Okay, well I'm going to be on the basketball team, so we just have to work around that on my side." Nathan told her.

"I work sometimes and I have other tutees, but we can pull our schedules together and work it out."

"Great." Nathan made no move to leave.

Haley shrugged and started putting her stuff in her bag and started leaving the room. Nathan followed her out.

"So where are you headed now?" Nathan asked her.

"Oh, probably home." Haley said after thinking about it.

They had just reached the parking lot, "Do you want a ride home Haley? I've got my car now."

Haley smiled up at him, "Sure, do you want to stay for dinner?"

Nathan grinned, elated at the prospect at spending more time with her. "I'd love to."

"Okay, just le-"

Haley was interrupted by a voice she knew all too well.

"Haley. Please." Kevin was behind her, holding some flowers.

Walking away Haley tried to ignore him.

"Stop, I would have talked to you this weekend, but your jackass best friend wouldn't let me talk to you!" Kevin explained.

Whipping around, Haley coldly told him "Lucas was being smart; he didn't want me to kill you. You spineless, fucktart, scumbag. Stay the fuck away from me."

When Kevin moved to follow Haley, Nathan grabbed his arm, "Hold on asshole. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Get the fuck away from me." Kevin took a step back when he noticed that the guy towered over him.

"Stay away from her." Nathan turned to follow Haley.

"Hey Haley! Wait up," Nathan reached her and steered her in the opposite direction. "My car is this way."

Haley looked upset, "Oh, okay."

"Come on; don't let him know he got to you." Nathan said softly.

Haley stood up straighter, "You're right." Flashing Nathan a big grin she asked him. "So have you ever had the food of the gods?"

* * *

**End of Reality Two**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**Jess2323:** Thanks for the review; Hope this chapter satisfied some of your curiosity on how Naley start interacting in both realities

**Shelly:** I'm sure Nathan would love to fix her ;) Thanks for the review

**Ceb0792:** Thanks! Sorry for the long wait :)

**RedRoom232:** Thanks! I'm interested in seeing how it compares to someone who has watched the movie. As you can tell there are a lot of differences, I don't want to copy the movie too much. Kevin sucks and Rachel ALWAYS sucks. No one can ever convince me that she had a purpose on OTH other than being an annoying twit ;)

**naley19:** Thanks! Sorry for the long wait :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey guys, thank you to everyone who took the time to read the story. Part one turned out to be longer than I expected, but I wanted you guys to have more time with Kevin and I had to cut out some Naley parts. Boooo I know.**

**Also I wanted to be clear. Reality One is going to be Leyton. Reality Two is going to be Brucas. There will be no triangle in either one. If there are any more questions just let me know.**

Chapter Four

* * *

**Start of Reality One**

* * *

September 13, 2007

It was late Thursday night, only days since Haley started working more shifts at Karen's café. Thursday's were typically quiet at the café, but tonight it was at a new level. Haley had been working alone since seven and she had had one customer come in. It was almost ten, so she almost an hour until her shift ended and she could leave. Most nights she started to restock for the following day at this time, but the since the café hadn't been busy she had done it earlier. Without anything to do Haley was wishing that she had remembered her homework. Karen was cool about things like that, so she could have done some work while she was waiting. But she had been in such a rush to get to work after she left school that she had forgotten it at home. So it would be another late night for her.

Haley stepped out from behind the counter and looked around the café, trying to think of something, translation, anything for her to do. Haley walked to the closet table and started to wipe down the already spotless surface, absently thinking about the changes that occurred over the past week. Most of the time she didn't work every day, she tutored, went out with friends, saw Kevin, all of which could be considered typically teenager activities. But since Kevin had asked her for help she had started working every night and it was taking its toll. Most nights she didn't even get into bed until 2am and she was up for school at 5:30am. She was still tutoring, much to her relief. She really loved helping other students and knowing that she was helping them gain knowledge that could change their live. She hadn't seen much of her friends though; Lucas had been spending a lot of time with Peyton, so even if she had been free he still had little free time.

But Kevin, she hadn't seen him since he asked for her help on Saturday and she had only talked on the phone to him a couple of times. Haley scowled as she thought about him. Kevin better have a good reason for that. She was working harder than she ever had before to help him and he decides it's a perfect time to go missing.

Haley moved behind the counter and bent of to pick up a fallen fork. Feeling the muscles in her back sigh in relief she set the fork down with the rest of the dirty dishes and moved back until she was parallel to the wall. Stiffing her legs she bent down until almost all the posterior muscles of her body were releasing their tension. Shaking out her arms a little she straightened until she was back in her original position and raised her hands above her head. Trying to reach as high as she could she strained upward.

Kevin paused outside the café before he could open the door. Through the glass he could see Haley standing behind the counter with her arms raised above her head. She was slowly moving them down until her wrists were crossed on top of her head, and she had this sexy relaxed look on his face. Kevin had to take a deep breath and calm himself down before he rushed into the café and scared her. He knew Haley, and he knew she wasn't ready for sex yet. He had promised that he wouldn't pressure her and so far he had been able to keep his word. Haley never had to know that he was sleeping with other girls because she wasn't ready yet. It didn't hurt her if she didn't know and he didn't want to break up with her just because of sex. He really did care about her, he just had needs.

Haley could feel the smile that tugged on her lips, all the stretching she had just participated in reminded her of the time that Brooke took Peyton and her for a day at the spa. Part of the package had been a fully body massage that left her feeling like a limp noodle.

Haley was broken out of her memories when the bell above the door jingled, indicating that someone had entered the café. Quickly she moved her arms down and pasted a smile on her face, "Hi, welcome to Kare-oh."

Kevin winked at her, "You don't need to stop on my account Haley; that was a pretty interesting position that you were in. I wouldn't mind seeing more of it."

Haley wasn't in the mood to mess around with Kevin and didn't rise to his flirting, instead she coolly asked him, "What do you want Kevin?"

Kevin hesitated, he could sense that she wasn't in a good mood, but didn't know what he did to piss her off. Because he didn't know what he did he couldn't make up for it, so he decided that he better tread lightly. A pissed off Haley wasn't fun. "What Haley? I need an excuse to see my girl now?"

Haley wasn't in the mood to just forgive and forget, refusing to play dumb about the fact that Kevin hadn't tried to see her at all this past week, "Whatever Kevin, it's not like you've been making a great effort to see me."

Kevin thought fast, it wasn't like he could tell her that the skank he was banging on the side was getting more demanding, so he lied. "Haley… I've been looking for a new job. I'm sorry you think I don't have time for you or I haven't been making an effort but I do need to support myself."

Haley still wouldn't let up, and sarcastically replied, "Oh, so you were looking for a new job at night?"

Kevin was quickly becoming annoyed. He wasn't used to having Haley question him, he would give her an excuse and she would accept it with little fuss, "No Haley. I haven't been looking for a job at night, but I have to get up early and so I've been trying to get to bed earlier.

"Whatever," Haley mumbled, still not buying his excuses.

Haley walked out from behind the counter and started to stack some of the chairs on the far tables.

"Damn it Haley, look at me when I'm talking to you," Haley stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Don't whatever me Haley. I don't live with mommy and daddy and they don't pick up the bills for me. I need to work and I'm not going to apologize for trying to find a job that works for me. And I would expect my girlfriend to understand that, and not go all possessive because we haven't talked as much as she would like." And saying it Kevin believed it, forgetting that he was lying about everything. He clung to his righteous indignation like a cloak.

"Possessive?" Haley's eyes widened and she had to take a deep breath to calm herself, too bad it didn't work. "Screw you Kevin! I have been working my ass off this past week trying to juggle school, tutoring and all the extra shirts at the café I could get. The last, I might remind you, is so you can pay your rent. I don't think it's too much to expect that my boyfriend would want to spend the little time I have free with me!"

Why was she giving him so much shit about this? Kevin rolled his eyes and ran hand through his hair, "So quit tutoring! Give up something. I'm not the one whole told you to become 'Miss High School Activity Girl'."

Haley felt her eyes get wider, and she had to take several more deep breathes to calm down. "Oh, so I can work to pay your rent, but when it comes to something I enjoy I have to give it up? Fuck you Kevin."

"I don't need this shit," Kevin turned and stormed out of the café, yelling over his shoulder, "Call me when you are not PMSing."

Haley let out a short frustrated scream and dropped her head on the counter. That hadn't gone well, but she hadn't been able to help herself. He had come in acting so cocking and she had reacted to that. Haley really did believe that she was justified in her anger, she had been busting her ass for him and she couldn't get a phone call? Fuck that. But… maybe she could have gone about it in a different way. Haley couldn't help the guilt that she started to feel. He _had _come to see her and the first thing she did was bite his head off.

Haley walked over to pick up the rag she threw, no point in crying about it now. All she could do was wait for her shift to be over and head home. She'd talk to Kevin later. The café was empty for the rest of the night and she quickly finished closing the café. After grabbing her stuff from the back she walked outside and locked the door. There were high winds so after quickly putting her hair up she turned and was startled to see Kevin sitting in front of the café on the hood of his car.

Haley took a deep breath, slowly exhaling before she walked over to him and sat on the hood of the car next to him. Not wanting to apologize she stayed silent; he obviously didn't know where to start either since he didn't say a work.

Kevin's voice cut through the silence of the night, his voice carrying in the wind, "Haley I'm sorry. I never should have talked to you like that, or suggest that you give up tutoring. I know how much that means to you."

Haley found it harder to relent than usual, "I wish I could say the same Kevin but I'm not sorry for what I said to you. I will admit that the way I said it could have been better."

Kevin reached over and grabbed her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles, "I'm sorry for not calling you or coming by to see you this week. It's just been crazy. Finding a new job is harder than I thought it would be. But you have to know that I really do appreciate everything have you've been doing for me. I wouldn't make it without you."

Haley shook her head, "I want to you help you, you're my boyfriend, of course I would. I just…"

"What? Come on Haley you can tell me," Kevin encouraged her.

"I'm starting to feel like one of those stupid girls blindly follows her man. When we first started dating… I would never give in on half the stuff I let go know. What if I'm losing myself?" Haley looked off to the distance, feeling relief that she finally verbalized her fears. "I care about you Kevin, but what if we aren't right for each other anymore?"

Kevin felt panic coursing through him, "We are meant to be Haley I have no doubt about that. Come let's just go. "

Haley was going to refuse, she wanted to get it all out in the open but… it was already late and she still had a lot of homework to get done.

Kevin was nervous when Haley seemed hesitant but her face cleared soon after, "Okay Kev. But… look my parents are coming back tonight; can you just drive me home?"

Kevin nodded and let out an almost inaudible breath of relief; he had been worried that she would want to stay with him tonight. Who knows what kind of crap Rachel would have put him through if he canceled on her.

Kevin held Haley's door open for her before getting in the driver's seat and started driving. The ride to Haley's house was mostly silent. When Kevin pulled into Haley's driveway he shifted the car into park but didn't turn off the engine, telling her, "Haley? I'm just going to okay? It's already later than I planned to be out. I need to get to bed."

Haley nodded, "Okay Kevin, I have a lot of homework to do anyways." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek before she moved to get out of the car.

Kevin stopped her with a hand on her arm, "Wait, Haley? Do you have the money you said I could borrow?" Kevin asked awkwardly. He would have preferred for Haley to just give it to him. He hated asking for these things over and over again.

Haley silently pulled the money out of her purse and handed it over. "I'll see you later Kevin." She stepped out of the car and watched as he pulled away.

* * *

September 14, 2007

Haley tried to focus on the problems that Nathan was doing, when she yawned again, she reached over and grabbed her cup of coffee. She inhaled the delicious scent before she took another drink.

Nathan looked up with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired," Haley said through yet another yawn.

Nathan sat back and studied her face before he shook his head and closed his textbook. "You're pushing yourself Hales. Look I understand this so I think it's okay if I miss tutoring today. We still have 40 minutes until school starts. I'll drive you and you can sleep in my car until we have to go in."

Haley yawned again, "Are you sure? I'm sorry to bail on your session; I just stayed up too late last night."

Nathan waved it away, "It's okay, some on lets go."

Haley settled in Nathan's car and was asleep before he pulled out of his parking spot.

When they arrived at school Nathan turned off his car and tilted his head to watch her sleep. He felt guilty for adding onto her tutoring load and making her more tired.

She shifted lightly and a lock of hair fell over her cheek. Gently grabbing a hold of the brown lock he tucked it behind her ear.

_Whoa…_ Nathan pulled back and took a deep breath. They had spent a lot of time together this past week and he really liked her, more than any other girl he had met before. He just didn't know how to tell her. Maybe he should just ask her to go to his party with him tonight.

A couple minutes before the warning bell was supposed to ring he reached over and gently shook her awake. "Hey… Hales… wake up."

Haley opened her eyes and blinked sleepily at him before giving him a smile.

Nathan felt his heart race when he saw her smiling at him. Waiting until she was more awake and out of the car he finally asked her. "So I decided to have a party tonight."

Haley looked at him and sighed, "Really? That sounds like fun. I have to work tonight so make sure you party hard enough for both of us."

Nathan felt the disappointment flash though him, but thought that he hid it, "Oh, well that's too bad."

Silently he escorted her into the school.

* * *

It was another dead night at the café, but at least tonight Haley had Karen and her daughter Megan for company. Megan was in one of her moods.

"Haley why have you been working so much?" Megan asked, the seven year old loved to ask questions.

Haley didn't want to go into detail because the kid was only seven so she settled for a simple, "I need the money."

The door jingled while she had spoken and her best friend's voice came from the door. "You don't need the money that damn much."

Karen's voice came from the kitchen, "Lucas Eugene Scott, don't curse in front of your sister!"

Lucas winced, "Sorry ma."

Lucas winked at Megan and moved so Haley saw that Peyton was behind him. Lucas excuse himself to go speak to his mother and Haley took advantage of the moment to catch up with Peyton.

Peyton was telling Haley about an art class she was taking at the local community college when Lucas came from the back with a grin on his face.

"Good news Hales, I'm springing you!" Lucas told her firmly, knowing she would try to argue.

"Lucas you didn't need to do that," Haley protested.

Karen spoke up, "Haley it's dead in here, go have fun with your friends. You're only leaving three hours early."

Haley bit her lip, the money could help… but she was so tired. Finally she nodded, "Okay thanks Karen." Giving the older woman a hug, she waved to Megan as she left with Lucas and Peyton, "Later munchkin."

* * *

"Wow, Nathan is loaded." Haley said as she took in his house.

Lucas looked at her curiously, "Do you know him?"

Haley shrugged, "I tutor him, he mentioned the party but I told him I had to work."

Lucas nodded, "I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet. I just saw him at tryouts and he's great. Our team is going to be awesome this year."

Haley mock cheered, "Yay, more basketball talk."

Haley saw that her comment was ignored since Peyton and Lucas were currently giving each other doe eyes.

When Lucas bent down and whispered something in Peyton's ear that made her laugh Haley felt like a voyeur and backed away silently. Smiling at how cute they were Haley left them on their own and went to find her own entertainment. She checked her cell phone as she walked, on the way to the party Haley had left Kevin a message letting him know about the party but Kevin hadn't text messaged her back yet.

Looking up she saw Nathan kissing a brunette girl, which wasn't so strange. He was cute, popular, had a great personality …. No it was expected that girls would think that he was a great catch. What was strange her was the pang of jealousy that went through her at the sight of Nathan kissing the other girl. She had a boyfriend… she didn't care what Nathan Scott did... right?

Haley took one last look at him before she left the room.

* * *

Nathan kept kissing the girl in his arms but out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Haley walking out of the room. _Wait… why is she here…I thought she had to work?_

Nathan pulled away and shook his head, this is stupid. He didn't even like Brooke that way.

Brooke tried to pull him back down and when he resisted she asked him, "What's the matter? Is this too public for you? We can take this upstairs."

Brooke trailed a finger up his thigh, almost making Nathan weaken his resolve.

But he thought about Haley and he thought about the way he treated girls in Charleston… he needed to do better here… he needed to be better.

With that thought in his mind Nathan shook his head, "We shouldn't be doing this. I have feelings for someone else."

Brooke rolled her eyes and shrugged, "That's okay. It's not like I have feelings for you either. It's just fun."

"Brooke-," Nathan started.

Brooke leaned up and took his ear in her mouth, tracing delicately with the tip of her tongue, "look it doesn't have to matter, it can just be two single people having a good time… no one ever has to know… the girl you like never has to know." Leaning back she waited for his answer, sure that he wouldn't be turning her down.

Brooke was a beautiful girl, and being a normal teenage male Nathan was tempted… but… he knew it could ruin his chances with Haley so Nathan turned her down, "I may be one of the stupidest guys alive but I'm going to have to say no. I really like you Brooke and I don't want you to use you like that. And I really like this other girl so if we hook up it's just going to lead to problems."

Brooke shrugged, "I like you too Nate, in a friendly type way. Too bad about the sex, it would have been fun."

Nathan laughed a little and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He walked out of the room, curious to see if that girl from before was really Haley.

* * *

Haley had found an almost empty room and settle on the couch to relax. It was working a little too well and she had to catch herself a couple of times. She kept nodding off; _maybe coming to the party wasn't such a great idea._

"Hey, hey , hey… there you go." A deep voice said from above.

Looking up she saw that Nathan had sat next to her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her so that she was now propped up by him.

"Hi Nathan," she said, happily snuggling into his chest.

Nathan ran a hand down her hair, "Hi Haley."

"I thought you were with someone?" Haley asked almost asleep.

Nathan winced; he had hoped she didn't see that, and he simply said, "She wasn't you."

Haley snuggled closer, not hearing what he said.

Nathan was almost asleep with her, both oblivious to the party going on around them, when he thought he heard her say, "I guess my boyfriend isn't coming to the party."

"What?" Nathan eyes sprang open, but Haley was sleeping. Remembering how tired she had been that morning he decided to let her sleep.

* * *

**End of Reality One**

* * *

**Start of Reality Two**

* * *

September 13, 2007

Haley felt her jaw drop open and she whipped around to look at Nathan. Without looking she paused her DVR and questioned Nathan, "Are you serious? No, that's just wrong."

Nathan smirked and rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm serious. Get over it Haley.

"I have nothing to get over, I'm obviously right and you're wrong on this," Haley shot back."

"No, I'm right." Nathan told her, refusing to be budged.

Haley shook her head and looked at him with sympathy before telling him, "You cannot be serious. Dean is obviously way more bad ass than Sam."

Nathan disagreed, "Look Dean acts tough, but Sam has all this mind power and those abilities which actually allows him to be bad ass."

"Seriously?" Haley said again before she sat back on her couch with a huff, Haley turned to him and said, "We can't talk about this. Agree to disagree?"

Nathan smirked, "Sure I agree to the fact that your wrong and I'm right."

Haley stuck out her tongue making a face at him before airily saying, "Whatever loser."

"What was that? I can't quite hear you," Nathan said attacking her sides.

Being as ticklish as she was Haley couldn't help her laughter and shrieked, "Stop!"

Nathan kept at it, "Not until you admit that Sam is the better Winchester."

Haley refused to give in, and continued laughing until a voice boomed out. "What the HELL is going on in here?"

Nathan immediately stopped tickling her and stood up, causing Haley to fall to the ground.

Looking up she saw her parents and beamed, "Hi daddy! Hi mom! I forgot you guys were coming back tonight."

Still looking pissed Jimmy said, "Lydia hold my bag, I'm getting the gun."

Looking panicked Nathan sputtered out, "Uh we were just messing aro-"

"Messing around!" Jimmy yelled out, "Lydia! What if Haley Jane is pregnant?"

Nathan took a step back and stumbled over the coffee table, causing him to fall back and land on his ass...

Seeing Nathan sprawled out on the living room floor looking like a truck hit him was too much for Lydia and Jimmy, who immediately launched into hysterics.

Haley giggled, but felt bad for Nathan who was still bewildered on the floor. "They were just teasing you Nate."

Nathan shot wide eyes to Haley, "They joke about things like THAT?"

Haley nodded, "Aren't they great?"

Letting his head fall back Nathan groaned and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

September 14, 2007

Brooke had gone by Lucas' house early that morning to ask him to go with her to Nathan party, he said yes and both of them had been in an excellent mood when they arrived at Haley's house to drive to school.

Haley took the opportunity to tell them what happened the previous night.

"- and THEN he fell, and by that time Jimmy and Lydia couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed for like ten minutes." Haley told them, causing them both to start laughing.

"Oh god, I would have paid to see that," Brooke told them as she pulled into a parking spot.

Getting out of the car Lucas told Brooke, "Haley's parents are great, they're like oversize kids."

"It gets old at times but for the most part I know how lucky I am to have them," Haley explained to Brooke.

Brooke nodded before she had to cough back a laugh, "God, he fell back over the coffee table?"

"Telling tales Haley?" Nathan said from behind them. Nathan nodded to Brooke and bumped fists with Lucas before turning back to Haley.

Turning, Haley smiled and innocently said, "Well…. I couldn't keep it to myself."

"Maybe next time you should," he grumbled.

"Where is the fun in that? Besides, maybe next time you won't be so quick to try and tickle me into submission."

Nathan smirked, "I wouldn't count on it." Nathan coughed and slowed down so they were walking behind Lucas and Brooke. "Actually I'm glad I ran into you. Remember my party tonight?"

Haley nudged him with her hip, "How could I forget? You only reminded me about ten times in the last two days."

"Haha, well I was… wondering if you wanted… to be my date?" Nathan hesitantly asked her.

Haley thought about it and quickly told him, "I would love to."

* * *

Haley grinned up at Nathan when he answered his door, "You're looking good Nate."

Nathan was speechless, Haley was always gorgeous but tonight she had outdone herself.

Haley snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Yo! Nate!"

"Oh yeah," he coughed before sincerely telling her, "You look wonderful."

Haley twirled, "Brooke picked it out for me. She came over to get ready for the party before Lucas came to get her.

Nathan was barely listening, too busy watching the skirt creep higher up her thighs as she spun. _Thank you Brooke Davis- Whoa! Did not expect to see that._ The back of Haley's shirt turned out to be a couple of strings holding the front together.

"That shirt," Nathan swallowed a couple times, trying to speak over the dryness of his mouth, "that shirt… is the best shirt ever. You need to go shopping and buy a couple more like it. Right away."

Haley just laughed, thinking that he was kidding.

Haley wandered around Nathan's house, and was about to look inside of a room when Nathan caught her hand, "Haley can I tell you something?"

Haley nodded, "Of course you can."

Nathan took a deep breath before he blurted out, "I know that I've only know you for a week but I really like you Haley. I want to spend more time with you... Being around you makes me feel great."

Haley thought about what he said, and everything that he didn't. "What are you trying to tell me Nathan?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend." There, he said it.

"Nathan, I really like you too… but I just broke up with my boyfriend last week. Don't you think it's a little soon to get into a new relationship?"

Nathan nodded, surprising her by agreeing. "I know it's soon, but I don't want to wait any longer. Some other guy will snatch you up Haley…."

Haley bit her lip; she really did like him… "Okay, but we're going to take things slowly. Okay?"

Nathan nodded, and let out a relieved laugh before rubbing his eyes. "That's the first time I asked anyone to be my girlfriend. You wouldn't believe how nervous I was."

Haley's nose scrunched up and she asked in confusion, "You've never had a girlfriend before?"

Nathan shook his head, "Just random hook ups at parties." Nathan coughed, "But I'm not like that anymore Haley. I will never cheat on you. I promise."

Haley nodded before telling him softly, "I hope you don't because we'd be done. No second chances Nate. I'm not going through that again."

* * *

A couple hours later the house was pack and everyone seemed like they were having a good time.

Brooke was trying to talk Haley into going shopping with her and Peyton the following day while Lucas and Nathan talked sports next to him.

Brooke had just told a joke that had Haley giggling when Haley abruptly stopped laughing. She caught sight of someone across the room. "Oh, _hell_ no."

She stalked across the room, with the rest of the group staring at her. Puzzled at her abrupt departure they followed her.

"What are you doing here?" she briskly questioned the redhead.

Rachel smirked, "Having fun, what about you chubs? Decided to stop crying over your boyfriend and eating ice cream?"

Haley rolled her eyes; it was obvious she wasn't fat. "I think you are projecting bitch, why don't you get some more plastic surgery. I'm sure there are other things that could look more fake."

Rachel gasped, "You're just jealous!" She looked around, embarrassed that Haley had said that to in front of everyone. By now most of the people at the party were surrounding them.

"Over what?" Haley laughed incredulously. "Some two-cent ho who has to go after other people's boyfriends to get someone? No. Get out. Now."

Rachel sneered at her, "I don't think that's your choice, bitch."

Nathan spoke up, "No but it's my house."

Rachel smirked over at him, "I'll be right with you honey, let me just get rid of this loser."

Nathan laughed, "I don't' think I made myself clear. This is my house and _my _girlfriend asked you to leave. So go."

Whispers started after Nathan called Haley his girlfriend, some people whipping out their cell phones to text the new gossip.

Rachel gaped at him, "You're dating _her_?" Rachel turned her attention to Haley, "I really don't get it. You're a short, fat, person with a little head. Why do these hot guys what you. It can't be because you're good in bed; everyone knows you're a virgin."

Haley rolled her eyes, and quickly threw her drink on Rachel, "That was for sleeping with my worthless boyfriend." Haley reached over and slapped her, hard, "That was for hitting on my boyfriend, and honey, he's way out of your league." Rachel was holding on to her cheek, but before she could say anything Haley punched her in the nose, "And that was because I wanted to."

Taking advantage of Rachel's dazed state Haley grabbed a hold of Rachel's chin and brought her closer, "I think it's time you get your insecure, cheating, cheap, skank ass out of this house right now."

Rachel moved closer to her, "Look bitch-"

She was interrupted when Skillz grabbed a hold of her arm and moved her back, "Yo, I think it's time to leave."

Rachel ran a hand through her wet hair, it killed her that she had to back down but no one here was on her side. Pushing Haley as she walked by Rachel left the house.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley as the volume in the house kept rising. "Come on Haley, let's go outside."

Nathan led her outside and waved Lucas and Brooke back.

Sitting in silence, Nathan just held Haley until she calmed down.

* * *

**End of Reality Two**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**Naleyalways4eva:** oh so you've watched the movie? That's good, I'm interested in what you think about the story. Thanks!

**Jess2303: **If you get a chance you should watch the movie, I thought it was so interesting. I'm glad that it made you think. It's what I was aiming for :) Kevin isn't really likeable, he doesn't deserve a girl like Haley. I'm glad you liked the convo with Drunk Haley. I love it when she rambles or is drunk. Nathan is a sweetie. And just to let you know, they'll be no Rachel and Nathan in this story. Dude, don't apologize for the long review, I loved reading it.

Kevin is pathetic, but Haley does have Nathan in both realities. I don't think that Haley isn't as strong in reality one, I think it's more that she doesn't have much reason to doubt him yet. Protective Nathan rocks. :)

Oh and thanks for letting me know about the typo, I fixed it. I don't think it was rude at all.

**RedRoom323:** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy my take on the movie; especially since you've seen 'Sliding Doors' and you know how the original movie played out.

**brucas!!: **Reality two will be total Brucas so you'll probably enjoy that one more than reality one.

**naley19: **Thanks, protective Nathan rocks. I think a lot of people prefer the reality two to reality one.

**Shelley:** Thanks for the review, Kevin and Rach-ho both really suck.

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

**First off, thanks to everyone who is reading and/ or reviewing. Yay for you! :p  
**

**Second, I apologize for the mistake in the last chapter with the names. Originally Kevin was named Mike until I remembered that there was a Mike in 'False Pretense'. After I remembered I changed it to Kevin. I didn't proofread well enough and catch it. Thanks to everyone who pointed it out for me. :)**

**Third I'm going to be putting up a third story in the next couple of days, so look out for it ;)**

Chapter Five

* * *

**Start of Reality One**

* * *

October 6, 2008.

Haley walked out of the café after her shift and headed to the bus station. Kevin had offered to pick her up from work today but had called and said that he had a job interview and wouldn't be able to make it so she had to take the bus. It wasn't a big deal since she was going straight to tutor Nathan, but she couldn't help but be suspicious of all the excuses he always gave her.

Haley reached the bus and waited for it to arrive when it did she found an empty spot and settled in. She pulled out her textbook and tried to study but wasn't able to concentrate… instead she couldn't help but think about the dark hair, blue eyed boy who recently came into her life. She leaned her head against the window and thought about what happened after the party a couple weeks ago.

**Flash back to September 15, 2008**

_Haley woke up quickly, unusual for her. She was used to waking up slowly, but even before she opened her eyes she knew she wasn't home._

_Blinking, the first thing she noticed was that Nathan Scott was standing in front of her staring out the window. _

"_Nate?" Haley rubbed her eyes, trying to remember what happened the previous night._

_Nathan walked over to where she was and kneeled, "You okay James? You've been sleeping for 10 hours."_

_Haley stood up quickly, "Oh no, I have work."_

"_It's okay; I called Lucas and told him where you were. He said he'd tell his mom." Nathan said, gently pushing Haley back on the couch._

_Thinking about all the hours she was missing Haley hesitated but eventually relaxed back into the couch. "Well, thanks for taking care of me Nate."_

"_No problem, you've been working a lot?" Nathan question, all the while thinking about the question he really wanted to ask her._

_Haley nodded and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah I am, and it's a bit more than I'm used to. It's been hard to adjust."_

_Nathan walked behind Haley and replaced her hands with his, savoring the feel of her skin under his hands. _

_Haley's head drooped forward and she let out a slight moan, "That feels so good Nathan. Hey if basketball ever fails you can always get a job as a masseur."_

_Nathan chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind."Nathan continued a few more minutes in silence the blurted out, "Do you have a boyfriend?"_

_Haley stiffened, "Yeah, Kevin."_

_Nathan closed his eyes, that hadn't been what he hoped to hear. He hoped that the previous night he had just heard her wrong, "Oh… you mentioned him last night. It's just I've never heard of him before."_

_Haley squirmed, "He's been pretty busy since you've moved to town. And he isn't in high school so you would see him there." Haley pulled away, "I better get home." _

"_Bye Haley," Nathan sighed as he watched her walk from the room._

_Haley turned and walked quickly to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for everything." Haley rushed out of the room._

**Flashback over**

Haley pulled the textbook closer before she gave up all pretense of studying, and instead she kept thinking about that dark-hair blue eyed boy.

* * *

Nathan Scott wasn't usually depressed. He had a pretty healthy outlook on life, if he said so himself. If you don't like him, fuck you. If it doesn't work out for him, fuck it. If a girl doesn't want him, fuck that too. There are plenty more fish in the sea.

This time the problem for him was that he didn't want any other fish. He only wanted one fish named Haley, but she was dating some stupid fish named Kevin.

Nathan forced himself to sit up so Haley wouldn't come and see him practically lying on the table like some loser.

Nathan sighed; maybe he should have taken Brooke up on her offer… at least then he wouldn't be so depressed.

"Nathan!"

Nathan couldn't help the grin that exploded onto his face, he loved that girl. Nathan felt the grin falter off his face. _Love? I mean I know I like her a lot and find her incredibly attractive. But I love her?_

"You okay Nate? You have a weird look on your face," Haley pulled out some textbooks while she kept her eyes on Nathan.

Nathan coughed, "Yeah, I'm good… let's get started."

"Okay."

They had been working for about ten minutes and Haley couldn't handle it anymore. Nathan kept sneaking looks at her and it was starting to freak her out. "Do I have something on my face?"

Nathan blinked, "What?"

"You keep looking at me," Haley explained as she wiped around her face.

Nathan shook his head, "No… it's just…"

Nathan trailed off; he couldn't tell her that he loved her. She was with someone else.

"Nate, we're friends. Quit being lame and tell me," Haley poked him in the side.

Nathan stared down at her beautiful faced; the flawless skin, the perfectly shaped lips, the doe brown of her eyes.

Unable to help himself he leaned forward and captured in lips in a gentle kiss. Lips caressing until the kiss soon turned more passionate and before they realized what was happening Haley was in Nathan lap and they desperately tried to get more of each other.

The loud catcalls coming their way startled Haley and she pulled back as she stared up at Nathan.

Looking at her he could see the changing of expressions in her face; lust, happiness, awareness, guilt, sadness. So it wasn't a surprise when she leapt off his lap and got her things together.

"I've got to…," Haley tried to think of something to say. "I've got… look… bye."

And with that she was gone. Nathan stayed where he was, and sat back. He was torn between emotions. He was replaying the feel of having her in his arms and being able to pretend, if only for a moment that she was his. But he couldn't help the feeling of doom that was crushing him down… he only had her for five minutes and he probably lost her

* * *

Haley frantically pounded on the door, and when there was no answer she got the hidden key out and rushed in, "Lucas!"

Lucas appeared in the doorway, his appearance disheveled. "Haley? What's the matter?"

Haley burst into tears, "I cheated on Kevin! I'm a horrible person."

Lucas went to her and pulled her into his arms, "You are not."

"Look I can go," Peyton coughed, from behind Haley.

Haley pulled back and groaned after she took in their appearance, "I never should have let myself in. God I'm sorry."

Lucas shook his head, "Just tell Uncle Lucas what happened."

Haley sniffed, "First never call yourself Uncle Lucas, that's creepy dude. Second, I just kiss Nathan."

"Wow!" Peyton said from behind them, blushing when they both turned to stare at her. "Sorry I'll keep my commentary to myself."

Lucas shook his head, "Nathan's been hitting on you? Damn it!"

"Lucas stop! No he hasn't, we've become friends and he… we just kissed," Haley shook her head. "Look you don't know him, please don't blame him. I'm just going to go. Haley rushed out of the house before either could say a word.

* * *

"Come on Brooke, answer your phone," Haley slammed the phone down and sighed. She dialed one more time and was happy when she heard a bubbly, "Hello?"

"I cheated on Kevin," Haley blurted out again.

"Tutor Girl?" Brooke questioned.

"With Nathan Scott!" Haley continued to freak out.

"Oh! Wow," Brooke screamed. "Tell me what happened!"

Haley tried to explain, "We were tutoring, and he kept staring at me. And I asked him what was going on and he just leaned forward and kissed me."

"He kissed you Tutor Girl," Brooke pointed out, "that's not really cheating."

"I kiss him back."

"Oh. For how long?" Brooke's curiosity got the better of her.

Haley tried to think, "I don't know five… ten minutes?"

"You lost track of time? Oh wow," Brooke was silent.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Stop imagining it!"

Brooke laughed, "Oh! You must be the girl."

"Umm, okay… cryptic much? What girl."

"I was totally going to have sex with Nathan at his party but he turned me down because he liked this girl and didn't want to mess it up. That must have been you."

Haley shook her head, "Look it was an impulse… Nathan Scott is not running around with a crush on me."

"If you say so."

Haley could hear the doubt in Brooke's voice, "I have to go, thanks for listening Tigger. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Haley."

Haley hung up the phone and took a deep breath, there was only one thing left for her to do. She had to tell Kevin about the kiss.

* * *

**End of Reality One**

* * *

**Start of Reality Two**

* * *

October 6, 2008.

Haley smiled at Nathan as he paid the bill. He father had put some money in his checking account so Nathan had treated everyone to dinner.

"Thanks baby," Haley leaned over and gave Nathan a kiss.

Brooke smirked and leaned closer, "Yeah baby thanks." She puckered her lips for a kiss, and opened her eyes in shock when she got one. She didn't really think Nate would kiss her. Seeing who it was relaxed her.

"Your kisses are for me only," Lucas said sternly.

Peyton pouted, "Who's going to-."

She was interrupted by a male voice behind her.

"Lucas? Haley?"

Lucas stood up, shocked, 'Jake, man when'd you get back to town?"

Jake reached over and gave Haley a hug, "I've been back for a couple days. I was going to give you a call as soon as everything died down."

Seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces Lucas explained, "Jake used to live here, but he moved before we got to high school." Lucas faced Jake, "You still playing ball?"

Jake nodded, "Every chance I get."

Lucas grinned, "Great you need to try out for the Ravens. I'm captain of the team and I'll go with you to talk to Whitey.

"Sounds good," Jake looked around the table, his eyes lingering on the tall blond.

Haley smirked, catching Jake gawking. "Jake this is Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton."

Jake smiled at all of them, but his eyes still returned to Peyton. "Maybe I'll see you guys later?"

"We are going to The Rivercourt after we finish do you want to meet us there?" Nathan offered.

Jake grinned, "That sounds great. See you guys later."

* * *

"I totally saw you eyeing him," Haley teased Peyton while they watched Nathan and Lucas play.

Brooke nodded in agreement, "You guys were totally having eye sex."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "I was introduced to him, of course I looked at him."

Brooke caught the way Peyton's eyes drifted away from them, tell-tale Sawyer lying trait. "You love him, you want to marry him, you want to have his babies….."

Brooke trailed off when they saw Jake walking up to the court holding a car seat.

Brooke and Haley shared a confused glance.

Lucas had drifted toward the bleachers, "Hey bro, who's that?"

Jake smiled nervously and moved the shade down, "This is my daughter Jenny."

"Whoa…. you have a kid," Lucas stated.

"No really Captain obvious," Haley rolled her eyes and looked at Jake, "She's gorgeous."

Jake grinned, obviously pleased with the compliment. "Thanks, she really is."

Nathan coughed, "So would it be weird to ask about her mom?"

Jake shook her head, "She was a bit older than me and after she gave birth she decided she wasn't cut out to be a mom so she signed away her rights and took off. I haven't seen her in 11 months."

"Wow, harsh," Peyton commented, "but at least Jenny didn't get too attached to her."

"Yeah that would have been worse." Jake gestured to the car seat, "I can't really play with her here, I just wanted to introduce you guys and it would have been hard to explain so I wanted to show you. I'll see you guys later."

Peyton stopped him, "Go ahead and play, we'll keep her."

Jake grinned, "Really?"

Peyton nodded, "Sure."

"Thanks Peyton."

Peyton shivered when she heard the way his low voice said her name. Snickering behind them Brooke and Haley's eyes met.

As soon as the guys left Brooke pounced on her, "Just introduced to him my ass!"

* * *

"It's kinda crazy that Jake has a kid," Haley said idly as she drew circles on Nathan's chest with her fingers.

It was a couple hours later and the other had left a while ago. Haley and Nathan were lying together on a picnic blanket next to The Rivercourt.

Nathan nodded, "He's young, but my dad wasn't too much older when I was born. Jake keeps his head on straight and he'll do fine."

Haley agreed, "Yeah, Karen was still in high school when she got pregnant with Lucas, and he turned out great."

They laid in silence for a while longer, until Nathan said what was on his mind. "What do you think our kids are going to look like?"

Haley tried to sit up, but Nathan kept her pinned to him. "Kids?"

"Yeah, I think we should have about four. Two boys and two girls, equal so they aren't lonely. We should try to have them relatively close together, too." Nathan stared at her, knowing she had to be freaking out but wanting her to know how he felt.

"Nathan… are you really planning on us having kids?" Haley bit her lip nervously.

Nathan nodded, "I can't picture having a family, children with anyone else."

Haley laughed, "Nathan we are still in high school, seniors! And we're only eighteen!"

"Age doesn't matter Haley, when I think about where I want my life to go. Where I want to be in ten years… twenty years… fifty years… the only person I can imagine with me is you." Nathan held Haley's face in his hands, willing her to see that he meant what he said.

"I love being with you too Nathan, and when I picture the future you're there with me… but-." Haley tried to be rational.

"No buts… I love you Haley James." Haley's jaw dropped as she listened to Nathan speak, "I think I've love you since the moment I've met you."

"Nathan, I-."

"No, please let me finish." Haley nodded and Nathan continued, "I know that we haven't known each other long and that you were in a relationship for a long time… but we are..." Nathan paused as he gathered his thoughts and Haley watched him. "Do you believe in fate? Because I think it was fate that we met that day on that bus and that you found Kevin cheating right after that. That was meant to happen to bring us together… but even if it didn't happen. If we didn't meet on the bus and you were still with Kevin I think that we would still find our way to each other. That you and me, we are meant to be together. Our love was supposed to happen. You don't have to say anything back… I just wanted you to know how I feel."

Nathan took a deep breath and nodded to Haley, indicating that he was done.

Haley had tears in her eyes, "What you said just now? Was beautiful… I don't know if I could say anything that would sound half as perfect but I'll try." This time Haley paused to collect her thoughts. "I was with Kevin for over a year, and we were okay. I don't want you to think he was a monster, because he wasn't. He could be selfish, mean, lazy… and obviously he proved he was unfaithful, but we weren't unhappy together. At the same time we weren't happy either and when I look at the relationship you and I have now I remember Kevin and wondered how I could have settled for him. What I have with you… its epic, you know? You fill my heart with love, joy, and pride. I was meant love you, and I always will." Tears sparkled in Haley's eyes as she held his hand and spoke from her heart. She lifted his hand and pressed her lips to it, looking up she told him, "Always & Forever."

Nathan repeated after her, "Always & Forever." With a shout of satisfaction, Nathan stood and picked Haley up, twirling her around his eyes shinned up at her, "Nothing can hurt us now."

* * *

October 7, 2008.

"I love Nathan," Haley blurted out.

Lucas grabbed Haley's wrist and pulled her into the room. "What? You love Nathan?"

Brooke sat up in bed, "Okay rewind, you love him?" Brooke was practically bouncing on the bed.

Haley blushed, "Oh god, I'm sorry… I'm just going to go." Haley turned to leave.

"Stop her!" Brooke yelled from the bed.

Lucas and Haley stared at her in confusion.

She laughed, "Okay sorry, look I know I'm not your best friend but don't leave for me."

"You just want to know what she is going to say," Lucas smirked.

Brooke shrugged and grinned shamelessly, "No I need to know. Now spill Tutor Girl."

Haley blushed and sat down next to Brooke. "Okay I know we haven't known each other very lon-."

"Oh who cares about that Tutor Girl! Get to the good part," Brooke waved a hand impatiently.

Haley rolled her eyes and told them what Nathan had said to her the previous night.

"Awwwww, Naley is in love," Brooke cooed.

"Naley?" Haley asked, amused.

"Nathan plus Haley equals Naley, duh," Brooke said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucas smirked, "Yeah, 'Naley' duh."

Brooke turned on him, "Are you making fun of me?"

"What? No," Lucas told her quickly.

Brooke got closer to him, "I think you are."

Lucas shook his head, but it didn't stop Brooke from jumping on him and tickling him.

Haley rolled her eyes, "I think that this is going to gets further than rated PG 13 soon, so I'm going to head out. Later guys."

"Bye Haley."

"Bye Tutor Girl."

Haley left the house smiling; she couldn't wait to see Nathan again. Last night when he dropped her off at her house he told her he was planning a special dinner for her, and she was so excited about it. Haley looked at her watch, only a couple more hours.

* * *

**End of Reality Two**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**naley19:** I'm glad you enjoyed Nathan booting out Rach-oh. Thanks for reviewing!

**YoureUndeniable09:** First off, I'm sorry about the confusion with the names, as soon as I read your review I went and fixed it. Thanks for pointing it out. I'm pleased with the separation of Brucas and Leyton too, and I'm glad you enjoy it. It seemed liked a win-win thing to do. I wanted to make it different, so people who've seen the movie don't guess how it will end. Although you probably have a general idea of how it will happen. Thanks! :)

**Shelley:** Sorry about the Brathan, trust me… it was not fun to write it. I'm glad you enjoyed the other Rachel and Haley scene, it's one of my favorites too. Thanks for the review! :)

**Jess2303: **Awww thanks! I'm so glad you love this story. R1, Haley is too nice in Reality One, she should be getting fed up with it all pretty soon. I love Nathan in both realities, his crush on Haley is going to be really cute in R1, while in R2 I like the way their relationship is progressing, even if it is going a bit fast. The Brathan part was not fun to write, but I can tell you they'll be no more Brathan in either reality. Now that Brooke knows it's Haley that Nathan wants she won't try and mess that up. Nathan standing up for Haley is always fun, he'll have the opportunity to do so in both realities with… Kevin.

You know, I wonder if people reads these comments… spoilers you know ;)

**RedRoom323: **Kevin is lame, and I know it sucks that Haley forgives him so much but that won't last forever. I'm glad you liked the R2 stuff with Naley and Haley giving Rach-ho the beat down. It was fun to write. Thanks!

**Loving Naley: **Thanks!

**iluvnaley:** Thanks for the review!

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

**So the freaky thing is that I went to add chapter seven and I saw that chapter six wasn't up, which is weird because I thought I added it on Wednesday. Actually I'm sure I did, I got the email notification. At least that explains why I didn't get any review notifications. :( So here is chapter six, and I'll add chapter seven soon. **

**Sorry about the delay**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading/reviewing/sending messages. I love to hear your thoughts.**

Chapter Six

* * *

**Start of Reality One**

* * *

October 7, 2008.

"Haley, you do realize that it's only six," Peyton said from the doorway of Haley's room.

Haley nodded, but took another shot.

Peyton walked over and grabbed the bottle out of Haley's hand, "Way too early in the day babe."

Haley let her take the bottle and fell back on her bed with a sigh, rolling her head to Peyton and morosely told her, "I need to fortify myself. I'm telling Kevin about the kiss with Nathan tonight."

Peyton nodded, "What do you think is going to happen?"

Haley shrugged, "I have no idea. He'll probably bitch me out… call me a skank, whore, break up with me... all that mess."

Peyton sat down next to Haley and put her arm over her shoulder, "It probably won't be that bad… just tell him as soon as you get there. Don't let it fester."

Haley nodded, and fiddled with her shirt.

"Where are you meeting him?" Peyton put the bottle on the nightstand and stood up walking over to Haley's closet.

Grabbing the bottle and taking another drink Haley told her, "We are meeting at his apartment; he said he wants to cook a special dinner for me. God! I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

Peyton reached over and grabbed the bottle again, "Stop that! Dude Haley, it was just a kiss. I kinda think you are blowing this out of proportion."

_But it wasn't just a kiss, I really like him…_ Haley abruptly asked Peyton, "How are things going between you and Luke?"

A happy smiled graced her face. "Things are wonderful. We haven't been dating too long but I really like him and we have a lot in common."

Haley managed a genuine smile for Peyton, "That's great Peyt, I'm happy for you guys." Haley looked at the clock and sighed. "I better get ready to go."

Haley stood up and had only made it two steps when she stumbled and Peyton had to quickly reach over and grab her, "Whoa there Tutor Girl… how about I drive you over to Kevin's?"

Haley nodded gratefully, "Thanks Peyton."

* * *

Fifty minutes later Haley was still buzzed when Peyton dropped her off at the complex.

"Freaking BITCH!" Peyton screamed as she slammed on the breaks.

Haley blinked, "What?"

Peyton shook her head and angrily pointed at the car that almost hit them, "That red headed bitch almost hit my car!"

Haley blinked and stayed silent, not really listening.

Realizing that Haley was more drunk than she had previously assumed Peyton bit her lip, "Haley are you sure you want to do this tonight? I can always take you back home or you can come out with Lucas and me."

Haley shook her head, "I need to do this tonight… I've been working up my courage all day."

Peyton reluctantly nodded, "If you are sure."

"I am, thanks for the ride," Haley walked unsteadily to Kevin's apartment, with Peyton watching. Once Haley knocked and Kevin let her in Peyton pulled away.

Kevin watched in surprise as Haley staggered over to the couch and sat down; she didn't even seem to realize what he had done for her.

Kneeling in front of her he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Hey… you okay Haley?" He looked at her with concern.

Haley sighed and looked up, "I have to tell you something." Haley finally looked up and noticed the apartment. She blinked in surprised and looked at him with shock, "What did you do?"

Kevin grinned and sat back on his heels, "Do you like it?" Kevin spread his arms out, as if presenting the room to her.

Haley nodded, smiling when she studied the effort he had made on the room. He had thrown rose petals along the floor and the dining room table was set for a romantic dinner.

Haley burst into tears, she had been yearning for his attention for weeks and now that she finally had it she had to tell him she cheated on him. She was the suckiest girlfriend ever.

Kevin grew slightly agitated, "Haley don't cry, I'm sorry it's not what you wanted… but I did try. Look let me clean this up and I'll take you home."

Haley grabbed his hand and kept him by her, "No, it's not that… it's just that this is so sweet and I didn't expect it."

Kevin nodded, relieved. "I wanted to show you how much I appreciate everything that you've done for me. I know I'm going to find a new job soon." Kevin's phone rang, and he hurried up to get it. "Be right back."

Haley sat nervously on the couch and waited for him to come back, she needed to tell him. Hopefully he would forgive her.

Hearing a muffled goodbye, Haley looked up and saw Kevin coming to her holding a glass a wine.

Handing the glass to her he said, "Just drink this while I go and get our dinner from the kitchen. I got it from _Italianos_; I know how much you like their food."

Haley smiled weakly; he got her favorite no doubt. Everyone knew how much she loved macaroni and cheese. Haley downed her glass, and anxiously played with the stem.

"Come on Haley! Dinner's on the table." Kevin said from his seat.

Haley walked over to the table and forced a smile when she saw that plate of food. "Thanks Kev."

Kevin winked, "I thought it was about time you tried some grown up food."

Haley took a bite of the chicken alfredo, "It's really good." _Just not as good as mac'n'cheese, _Haley thought wryly. She felt a little queasy and set down her fork. Placing a hand to her stomach she took a few deep breaths and thought_ not really in the mood for food._

Noticing that her glass was empty, Kevin reached over and refilled it. Haley smiled at him gratefully before she drank.

"Damn girl, you're drinking that like water!" Kevin looked at her with wondering what was going on with her; she only drank like this when something was bothering her or when she was trying to stop over thinking. He shrugged; a couple glasses of wine wouldn't hurt. He smirked, he had an idea thought about what the reason behind her nervousness could be… she was probably ready to have sex and nervous about it.

Haley merely shrugged and picked at her food, steadily chugging down the wine.

After a dinner filled with awkward silence and broken conversation Haley pushed her plate away, "I'm full… and I need to talk to you." This was it she was going to tell him the truth.

Kevin grinned in anticipation and stood up trying to calm his racing nerves. "Let me just clean up a little." Picking up the plates he carried then and left them in the sink, when he went back to give them some more wine, he was shocked to find that it was empty, he had two glasses…. at the most. Shrugging it away he set it down next to the trash and got them both a glass of tequila.

Sitting next to Haley on the couch he handed her the glass…"Whoa, Haley slow down a little."

Haley set the empty glass on the coffee table and blinked; trying to work out what she was going to say, "Okay… I need to tell you something and I'm pretty nervous about it."

Kevin nodded, "Go ahead."

Haley put a hand to her spinning head and tried to think, "Okay… well, um… we've been together for awhile now and I've always tried to be… what you needed. But I let you down and I know-."

Kevin interrupted, "Haley, I don't mind that we waited until you were comfortable."

"What? I need…" Haley tried to think about what she wanted to say to him but her mouth wasn't working. She was getting to the point where she was going to pass out soon. "… Kevin I-."

Kevin pulled her closer, "I need you too baby… come on." Kevin leaned forward and kissed her, automatically Haley returned the kiss until a few moments later he picked up Haley and he carried her to the bedroom…. kicking the door shut with his foot.

* * *

**End of Reality One**

* * *

**Start of Reality Two**

* * *

October 7, 2008.

"You're here, right on time," Nathan smiled and let her into the house.

Following him, Haley shrugged, "What can I saw? I'm punctual. You say seven, I'm here at seven." Through the window she Nathan had set up and small table on the patio by the pool with candles and lanterns providing light. Their meals still had covers on them, and next to what she assumed was her place was a bunch of small purple wildflowers. "This looks wonderful Nathan."

Nathan grinned, pleased that she liked what he had set up. Studying her as she looked outside he was blown away at how beautiful she was. Even in a simple denim skirt and tank top she managed to exude elegance and grace. Her hair was down and wild with curls and the simple makeup she wore only enhanced her natural good looks. What really got to him though was her smile… the big smile she was displaying managed to convey all the warmth and kindness she possessed. Unable to help himself he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss; things were getting heated when Haley laughingly pulled away, "Nuh uh, more of that later."

Nathan smirked, "Can't keep your hands off me can you?"

Haley fluttered her lashes, "Of course not."

Nathan led Haley outside, and once they were seated he pulled off the covers to their food. Haley clapped her hands in pleasure when she saw what he had got for them. "Mac'n'cheese! My favorite. You know… it's the food of the gods."

"… food of the gods," Nathan finished with her. "I remembered, so what do you think?"

Haley took a bite and moaned at the explosion of cheesy flavor in her mouth, "Don't tell Karen but I think it's even better than hers."

Nathan sighed in relief, "I called my parent's cook in Charleston and she sent me the recipe, I'm glad you like it, I was really nervous about making it."

Haley felt her eyes widen, "You made this? Mmmmm…. I think I could love you on your mac'n'cheese alone."

They ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the food and being with one another. "Tell me about your parents."

Nathan looked at her confused, "Where'd that come from?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't really know anything about your family."

Nathan shrugged, "Not much to tell, I'm an only child. My dad is great, intense about basketball, but that only helps me focus. My mom isn't around much, she has to travel for her work so we aren't as close."

"What kind of things do you guys do together?" Haley was genuinely curious about his life before he moved to Tree Hill.

"Um, we work out together, go play golf, ... basketball games of course-."

"Of course," Haley interrupted with a smile. _Boys and their games._ "Sounds like a great dad."

Nathan nodded, "He's awesome, and I have to admit he can get pretty crazy about basketball, but he's never pushed too far. And he's just worried about my future. He knows how much I want to make a career out of basketball."

"Sounds great… when are they going to get here?"

"I'm not really sure. I think a month, my dad has to make sure that everything is set with his dealership before he can come here and open the new one."

"Why here? Tree Hill isn't very well known."

Nathan blinked, "I never told you? My dad was born here, moved away for college and settled in Charleston. I guess he wanted to come home."

"Your mom doesn't care?"

Nathan shook his head, "She loves my dad, she wants him to be happy. Coming back to Tree Hill will do that." Nathan grinned, "I, for one, am very happy that they decided to come to Tree Hill. Especially that they let me come alone, since I met you on the bus that first day."

Pleasure rushed through her and Haley felt a smile playing on her lips, "I'm glad they let you come early too."

"It didn't even take much convincing; I just mentioned the basketball team and my dad agreed that coming early would be best.

Haley scrunched her nose, "They must be pretty lenient, given the fact that they bought this house and they let you stay here without any supervision."

Nodding, Nathan told her, "They're cool as long as I don't get in any trouble."

Haley set her napkin down, "I'm so full."

Nathan stood up and held a hand out for her, "Dance with me?"

Haley nodded, and moved into his arms. She felt Nathan reach into his pocket and pulled back to see him aim a tiny remote at the wall. Music poured out of hidden speakers, "You're really smooth tonight, aren't you Mr. Scott."

Nathan wriggled his eyebrows, "Impressed?"

Haley giggled, "Maybe a little. Come back here."

Haley pulled Nathan closer to her and buried her hands in the thickness of his dark hair, gripping she yanked his head down to her and lightly traced his bottom lip with her tongue. Soon she reached the seam of his mouth seeking entrance and Nathan eagerly granted her access. Running his hand down her back her he gripped tightly when she moved to run her tongue down his neck, sucking when she reached the throbbing pulse at the base of his neck.

"Who knew you could be so aggressive," Nathan asked breathlessly, his head spinning and his heart racing.

Haley moved and caught his ear between her teeth biting gently she whispered, "You complaining?"

Nathan vigorously shook his head, "Hell no!"

"Good," Haley leaned back and pulled her tank top over her head.

When she reached to help him with his shirt his hands stilled her, "Wait…"

"What's the matter Nate?"

Nathan shook his head, "We don't have to do this, if you aren't ready I don't want to push you."

He was standing there with his eyes wild with lust and his body yearning for hers, but he gave her a chance to change her mind. Haley saw all this and fell in love with him a little bit more.

"I want this… I want you Nathan."

"Oh thank god!" Nathan lifted Haley up and kissed her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Barely aware of his surroundings Nathan carried her upstairs.

* * *

**End of Reality Two**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**YoureUndeniable09:** Thanks! So you were right, lol. She didn't mention the kiss.

**Shelly:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed some of reality one, even thought you probably didn't this chapter. Reality Two Naley is cute. I'll work in some more Haley to Nathan stuff for you soon. Just a bit of Jeyton, unlike False Pretense, all the background couples are going to stay that way. But I like having them involved :D

**RedRoom323:** I'm like you; I enjoy a combination of Jeyton/Leyton/Brucas/Bake so couples really depend on the story. Glad you can enjoy all of them. R1 Nathan will get good karma soon, 

Four Naley kids would rock… wish we could get another one on the show. Thanks for the review! :)

**naley19:** Glad you enjoyed the Naley in both chapters! And Brooke is awesome so yay! for that too. Thanks for the review! :)

**Jess2303:** I really don't enjoy writing Haley being naïve or unaware, so you will be seeing a much more suspicious Haley. Aw, I'm glad you enjoyed the Uncle Lucas line and Brooke being truthful. So Haley didn't reveal the kiss, and she didn't tell him that day so she wasn't able to catch him and Rach-ho. I do think that either way Kevin would have manipulated the situation into making Haley feel bad.

I'm glad you like the Brucas and friendships in R2. Naley is pretty cute in this reality and so far it's been pretty smooth sailing. Hee! You caught the part about fate. As you can tell, to me Naley is fate… while the whole Brucas/Jeyton/Leyton was determined by circumstance and chance Fate vs. Chance.

I have to admit I was smirking a bit when I wrote Haley walking in on Lucas twice :p

Thanks for the review!

**LuvNaley:** I'm glad you enjoyed both realities. Thanks for the review!

**Luvnaley23:** Nathan is great in a both; I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the review!

**LovingNaley:** I'm not surprised that you like R2 better, but I'm happy you like both. Thanks! :)

**Felicity:** Thanks!

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven

**Big thanks to everyone is reading and reviewing and messaging. **

**Oh and also to the people putting this story and myself on favorites and alerts. **

**Getting the notices in email is such a nice feeling. You guys all rock!**

Chapter Seven

* * *

**Start of Reality One **

* * *

October 20, 2007

"Tutor Girl, come on you've been in a funk for a weeks, it's time to snap out of it," Brooke said from above Haley.

Haley shrugged, "Sorry Brooke, I haven't been feeling well today."

Brooke looked at her in concern, "Does this mean you don't want to go shopping? Me and P. Sawyer-."

"P. Sawyer and I," Haley interrupted with a smile.

"are ready to go," Brooke finished, ignoring Haley's correcting of her poor grammar. She was used to it by now.

"I think I'm going to pass Brooke, I have to work tonight anyways," Haley continued to lie on her bed.

Brooke shrugged, "Okay Tutor Girl, but let me know if you need anything okay? We can go drinking tonight if you want to lose yourself for awhile.

Haley grimaced and thought about the last time she was drunk, "No alcohol for awhile Brookie."

Brooke waved and bounced out of the room, alone with her own thoughts her mind once again wandered to the day two weeks ago she had been over thinking.

**Flashback to October 8, 2007**

_Haley rolled over, waking up when her stomach threatened to revolt in response to the sudden movement. Blinking she saw that Kevin was walking out of the room, talking on the phone._

_Trying to keep her stomach steady she strained to hear what he was saying, and at the same time she struggled to remember what happened the previous night. _

_Oh… oh no…. lifting the sheet she saw that her suspicions were right on... she didn't have any clothes on._

_Kevin's voice was getting louder but she was only absently paying attention. Bits and pieces from the previous night were coming back to her. _

_Sitting up slowly she made sure that the sheet was tucked securely under her arms. Worrying her lip she waited for Kevin to come back .This was not how she expected to lose her virginity. Hell she could barely remember it. _

_Kevin came back into the room, looking refreshed and ready to leave. _

"_Haley!" Kevin quickly put down the phone and moved to sit next to her on the bed. "I didn't know you were awake. How are you feeling?"_

_Haley leaned into Kevin when he put his arm over her shoulders, "Okay… I guess. What time is it?"_

"_It's a little before seven. I was just about to wake you up to go to school," Kevin ignored his vibrating phone and focused on Haley._

_Haley shook her head, "It's a teacher work day, I don't have school."_

_Feeling unease well up inside Kevin swallowed, he hadn't know about that and Rachel was coming over in a couple hours. "Oh… well I have a job interview at eight so I'm going to have to leave in about an hour."_

"_Oh… I guess I should leave," Haley looked around the room awkwardly not wanting to get out of bed yet while Kevin was there. They might have had sex the previous night but she wasn't totally comfortable yet with what they had done._

_Kevin quickly stood up and started walking to the door, "Okay, I'll give you some privacy."_

_Haley called out to him when he reached the door, "Are we going to talk about last night?"_

_Kevin turned, "What's there to talk about?"_

"_Never mind Kev."_

_Kevin left the room but Haley called him back a second later._

_Looking slightly annoyed Kevin poked his head into the room, "What is it now Haley?"_

"_I kissed someone else."_

**Flashback Over**

Haley rolled over in bed sighed, she didn't know what she had been thinking. That whole night and the morning after had been a series of bad judgments. She couldn't even blame Kevin for the sex; he hadn't known that she had been drinking before she went there. It would be easy to blame him since she had barely remembered it but she had to own up to it. She had no one to blame but herself.

Then she told him about kissing someone else… what came after that had been her fault too. He never would have been so mad if she hadn't done it.

Pulling the covers over her head she tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey… pay attention," Peyton huffed out, annoyed with her boyfriend. After shopping with Brooke she had called Lucas and he had come over. For the last ten minutes they had been making out but he was barely into it.

Lucas instantly felt guilty, "I'm sorry Peyt. I'm just worried about Haley."

Peyton sat up and started doing up the buttons on her shirt. "I'm worried about her too Lucas, but I want to be with you. Spend some time with my boyfriend. It just feels like we've been talking about her for the last two weeks. What happened… it sucked but come on we need time for ourselves."

"I agree… but I can't help it." Lucas was silent, "I never liked Kevin, I was happy that she kissed Nathan because Kevin would break up with her and she could get with someone better, more worthy. But instead she goes and gets drunk and has sex with the guy! Then she tells him about the kiss. I ju-."

Peyton held up a hand, "Stop."

Lucas saw the serious look on her face, and with his stomach lurching he waited for her to speak.

"This is what I'm talking about Luke, we were talking about us and it segued into a monologue about Haley! I love the girl I really do… but this needs to stop. She made her choices and she has to live with them."

"Don't you feel guilty?"

Peyton narrowed her eyes, "Why would I feel guilty?"

"Because you knew she was drunk and you still let her go over there. Hell you drove her there, practically delivered her on a platter to that asshole."

Peyton tamped down her anger, wanting to stay calm. "No I don't feel guilty, I tried to get her to come with me and she turned me down. She's a grown woman Lucas; stop acting like she was forced into it."

Lucas glared at her and started pacing, "She basically was! You know she wasn't ready and she it shouldn't have been with Kevin. You knew she was drunk, you should have made her go with you!"

"What the hell Luke! How long have you been holding this in?" Peyton forgot that she wanted to stay calm and was yelling by time. "For the last two weeks?"

Lucas stayed silent.

"I guess I have my answer… get out," Peyton spit out at him.

"Peyton I di-," Lucas started to say but was interrupted by Peyton's furious voice.

"Just leave Lucas!"

* * *

Nathan was lying down on the couch, watching the basketball game on the TV. He had been sitting there all day trying to distract himself enough so that he would resist the urge to pull out his phone and call Hales.

"Forget it," he mumbled as the crowd on the television cheered wildly. Sitting up he pulled out the phone he dialed a number from memory, but before he could press send he was distracted by the front door closing.

Curious to see who had just walked into his house he walked to the entryway and was shocked by who was there.

"Dad!"

Dan Scott had returned to Tree Hill.

* * *

**End of Reality One**

* * *

**Start of Reality Two**

* * *

October 20, 2007

Breathing hard Haley tried to catch her breath while next to her an equally winded Nathan Scott was doing the same.

Almost at the same time they turned to each other, lying on their sides with silly grins on their faces.

"That was fun," Haley breathlessly said, still grinning madly. "I think I'm getting better."

Nathan groaned, "You get any better and you're going to kill me."

Haley pushed him to his back and rolled on top of him, "We wouldn't want that; my plan is to wear you out so you stay in bed, not kill you."

Haley shrieked when she felt him smack her on the ass, and laughing he got up.

Nathan walked to the bathroom, turning around and walking backwards when he was about halfway there, "Don't move Hales, I'll be right back."

Haley laid back down and hugged a pillow to her chest. She was about to burst with happiness over how close she and Nathan had become. Thinking about the night they first made love she felt a spark of heat start in her lower abdomen.

**Flashback to October 7, 2007**

_Nathan carried Haley up the stairs and into his room, not noticing that she had already managed to undo all the buttons on his shirt and before they reached the room. Placing her on the bed he removed his shirt and bunching the shirt in his hands he stared at the picture she made. Lying against a mound of pillows her hair was spread out behind her, framing her gorgeous face, her eyes were dazed with lust._

_Haley reached down and slowly removed her panties, leaving her in only a bra and skirt. _

_Nathan breath caught in his throat when he thought about the fact that only a small piece of denim separating her from him. Reminding himself to go slowly Nathan moved to her and covered her body with his own. Using an arm to make sure he didn't crush her, he used his other to cup her cheek in his hand before meeting her lips in a searing kiss. _

**Flashback over**

The next morning Haley had woken up alone but before she could worry about where Nathan was, he had walked in holding breakfast for her. Granted it was toast and cereal but that he even thought about doing it made her love him even more. They had the day off of school so they had spent all day in bed together learning about each other's bodies, and in between bouts they had spent their time talking or eating whatever food Nathan had managed to scrounge up for them.

Haley had rolled to her stomach and was deep in thought she didn't noticed that Nathan had come back into the room, so when he started nibbling his way down her spine she twitched in surprise before she turned over, which didn't deter him in the slightest from his journey downward. Haley fisted her hands in his hair and felt her eyes roll to the back of her head from his ministrations to her trembling body,

_Oh my GOD_

* * *

"Brooke! You guys ready to go?" Haley yelled as she walked into her friend's house.

"Just a sec Tutor Girl!"

Haley sat at the bottom of the stairs, a slight smile playing on her lips as she remembered the activities she had doing just a little over an hour ago. Who knew oral sex could be so fun? All those sensations… she was just dying to try it on Nathan but by the time she had finished he had been dying to get inside her, his words not hers, so she had put off attempting to try it. Her smile turning wicked, Haley thought about what she was going to do to Nathan tonight.

"You just had sex!" Brooke smirked as she saw Haley face. "Damn, you guys are like rabbits!"

"Ha-ha Brooke… you guys ready to go?" The three girls were meeting the guys at Nathan's house for a movie night.

"You just want to jump hot shot's bones. Again!"

Before Haley could answer Peyton absently said while staring at the wall, "I miss Jake."

Brooke met Haley's eyes and both started laughing; linking arms with the girls Brooke led them out of the house.

* * *

"You wanna get out of here?" Jake whispered to Peyton, who was currently snuggled under his chest. The movie had ended a little while ago, but no one had made a move to put a new one in.

Peyton eyed the other two couples in the room, "God yes… Nathan looks like he's about to devour Haley and Brooke is one step away from putting her hand down Luke's pants. Get me out of here."

The two stood up and quickly said goodbye before leaving.

Haley tugged Brooke's hand before she could start going at it with Lucas, "Come on Brookie, you can help me clean up." Haley gestured to the bowls and cups lying around the room.

Brooke grumbled, but helped. She picked up some bowls and started to follow Haley into the kitchen.

Nathan looked at Lucas, and both smirked a little about not having to clean up. Of course they made sure the girls couldn't see them. Soon they were talking about the upcoming game; so far the team had been doing extremely well; especially with the addition of both Nathan and Jake. And an added bonus was that Whitey was happier which made them happier. Suicides weren't fun, backward suicides were a bitch.

Hearing a noise from behind them both guys turned to greet their girlfriends, but it wasn't them.

Lucas squinted, trying to place the man standing in the doorway.

On the other hand Nathan was shocked to see who it was.

"Dad!"

Dan Scott had arrived in Tree Hill.

* * *

**End of Reality Two**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**NaleyAlways4Ever:** Thanks so much. I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

**RedRoom323:** I love Drunk! Haley. I wish I could write her more. I'm glad you enjoy Nathan, LOL sorry about the cliffhanger. Thanks for the review!

**luvnaley23: **Sorry about the Kevin/Haley sex… but I swear it happened for a reason! Glad you enjoyed the Naley date. Thanks for the review!

**GottaluvNaley:** Thanks! I'm glad you like the story. R1 Sorry about the Kevin/Haley sex. Kevin is an ass, but in this case he doesn't know how drunk Haley is, not saying that he is right. I just wanted to point that out. The Rach-ho and Kevin sex was bad… but as you can read right now Haley is better off in R2 :)

Thanks for reviewing :)

**naley19:** Thanks! Drunk Haley is fun and I'm glad you enjoyed the Naley date in reality two. As you read Haley did tell you about the kiss, but you didn't get his reaction yet. Sorry.

Thanks for the review!

**YoureUndeniable09:** I'm glad someone confirmed the missing chapter. I don't get what happened but whatever, no point in worrying about it now.

Thanks for the review!

**Jess2303: **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy seeing the differences.

And I wondered if everyone would catch that Rachel was the redhead who almost got in a car accident with Peyton. LOL, your Kevin and Rachel hate is cute. Haley has too big of a conscience but her time is coming, in R1 I mean.

The contrast between the two was pretty clear right? LOL. I was worried I went a bit overboard but I liked the way their date turned out.

I'm so excited to hear that you are starting a fic. I love the suggestions you've made and can't wait to see what you come up with from scratch. Aw, 'thanks to your advice' so sweet. You need anything just let me know.

I did go and check out the story and you are betaing and reviewed it. :)

Hope to hear from you soon, and that your surgery went okay.

Thanks for the compliments and review I always enjoy reading yours, :)

**LuvNaley: **Thanks!

**Felicity:** Thanks for taking the time to read my story :)

**Loving Naley:** Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying the Naley in R2

**ss:** Thanks!

**anon:** LOL, I don't know why but this made me laugh. I've already said that I wouldn't be following the movie totally so just because the movie ended up with reality one it doesn't mean that this story will and it doesn't mean it won't. I already know which reality it going to win out.

Glad you enjoy the Naley, but I have to tell you that there is no chance that Leyton will happen in reality two. Guess you'll be mad at me

Um, thanks for reading and reviewing. :)

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I actually was going to post this on Thursday but I noticed that the emails were messing up again. Then I got sucked into 'Doctor Who' for a couple days, excited for the finale and I forgot about this.  
So sorry about the wait, but I was curious about something. If there are problems with alerts again, do you want me to go ahead an update anyways? Or wait until I'm sure you'll get this. If you could let me know that'd be great.**

**Thanks everyone who is reading/reviewing/sending messages. You dudes Rock!**

Chapter Eight

* * *

**Start of Reality One **

* * *

October 20, 2007

Haley knocked on the door again and shifted on her feet impatiently, she had just gotten off work and she wanted to sit down. Staring hard at the door, her thoughts went back a couple weeks. The last time she had been there.

**Flashback to October 8, 2007**

"_I kissed someone else."_

_Kevin looked shocked and stepped more fully into the room. "What do you mean you kissed someone else? You've been cheating on me?"_

"_No! It's just… one of my tutees kissed me the other day."_

"_Did you kiss him back?"_

_Haley slowly nodded not looking forward to whatever reaction Kevin was going to have. _

"_I can't believe you Haley! How could you do that to me?" _

"_Kev…." Haley didn't know what to say. She couldn't even tell him that she didn't care about Nathan because she did. _

"_Who was it?"_

"_You don't know him."_

_Kevin slammed his fist into the wall, and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Haley I love you and I don't know if we can get past this but I can tell you right now that we can't even try if you re still going to be hanging around him. Whoever he is."_

"_Kevin! I can't drop him for no reason. I could lose my job if I try to use personal issues to get out of tutoring someone."_

_Kevin pressed his lips together tightly. "Hey it's your choice, but don't come back here until you stop seeing him."_

_Kevin stalked out of the room and left Haley on the bed. Bringing up her legs she rested her forehead on knees. What was she supposed to do now?_

**Flashback Over**

Finally the door opened and Kevin sighed when he saw it was her. Silently he moved back and let her move in past him.

Haley stayed standing in the middle of the living room, "Kevin, I thought about what you said and-. "

"Wait Haley, I overreacted. I never should have told you that you had to stop tutoring that guy. It's not your fault that he kissed you, and I know you wouldn't cheat on me. So can we just forget about it and go back to normal?"

Haley jaw dropped, she never expected that. She had come over to tell Kevin that he couldn't tell her what to do. If that meant that they had to break up then that was going to have to happen. But here he was offering to go back to normal… _but... normal sucks for us._

* * *

"Dad!"

Dan Scott stared at his son for a moment before he quickly walking to him, catching in him a fierce hug when he reached him. "I've missed you son."

Nathan returned the embrace. "I missed you too dad." Pulling back he looked around. "Where's mom?"

"You're mom is on a business trip and I had some spare time this weekend, so I thought I'd surprise you."

"I'm glad you did."

Dan nodded, "I have to tell you, I was half expecting that there would be a party going on."

Nathan shrugged and looked down; he could feel Dan watching him with concern but didn't know what to say to reassure him.

"Come on Nate, let's go sit down and catch up." Dan led the way into the living room and once they settled down on the couches Dan spoke again. "What's been going on Nathan?"

"Well the team is doing great. We've been undefeated and there's another new player this Jake Jagielski, with both of us and the team captain we're pretty much unstoppable. The team captain is great too, Lucas S-."

"Nathan," Dan interrupted gently. "I didn't ask what was going on with the team; I asked what's going on with you. From what you've just told me I can assume that there are no problems with that or school. Now do you want to tell me what has my son looking depressed for the first time of his life?"

Nathan rubbed his head; he never had been able to get anything past his dad. Why should this be any different?

"It's this girl dad. I can't stop thinking about her, but she has a boyfriend."

"When has that ever stopped you before Nathan," Dan teased.

Nathan shook his head. "This is different dad, _she's_ different. She's not the kind of person that can cheat on her boyfriend and I don't want to change who she is just because I want her." Nathan thought about it. "I kissed her a couple weeks ago and she totally freaked out. She's barely said two words to me since then."

"It might not seem like it now, but you'll be able to get over her eventually."

"Dad… I love her. I love the way she makes me feel. I love the person I become when I'm around her. I don't want to get over her. I just… need her to want me the way I want her."

"Let me tell you a story son. When I was in high school, I was crazy in love with this girl-."

"Mom, right?" Nathan's smile fell when he saw Dan was shaking his head.

"No, but we'll get to her soon. I was crazy in love with this girl and she loved me too. We were together for a couple of years, planned to get married, all that…. we were going to have forever. Then after my senior year I went to basketball camp for school, I was gone for only a month but when I came back I found out that my girlfriend had fallen in love with someone else. My brother."

"You have a brother?" Nathan interrupted incredulously. "You've never mentioned him before."

Dan shook his head, "It was too hard, dealing with their betrayal. So I ended up leaving for school immediately, I didn't want them to be able to find me, I couldn't deal with their apologies, so I switched schools and never talked to them again."

"Never?"

"Well our parents had died earlier that year in a car accident so I didn't need to come back here to see them. I didn't want to see my brother and ex so it was easier to just stay away from Tree Hill. I spent a couple of weeks brooding, but at freshman orientation I met the beautiful woman…"

Dan's voice trailed off as he pictured the day he met the love of his life.

"We got closer and even though we didn't know each other long but we both knew that we were it for each other. We got married a couple weeks later and found out a month after we met that we were pregnant with you." Dan smiled, "So you see know matter how much I loved my high school girlfriend, she wasn't the one for me. But I never would have known that if I hadn't picked myself up and moved on."

"What about your brother?" Nathan asked curiously.

Dan sighed, "I always knew he had feelings for my girlfriend, but we were so close that I didn't think he would do anything about it. What they did… it could have broken me. I do regret cutting them out of my life. When I met Deb… I let go of all the anger I had towards them but I couldn't bring myself to contact them. I couldn't make the first move, and they didn't know where I was to do it. We were stuck."

Nathan processed everything his father had just told him. "Dad that's a great story, but still… Haley it's it for me. I know it... I feel it."

Studying the conviction on his son's face, Dan nodded. "Then you are going to need to tell her son."

* * *

October 21, 2007

Haley woke up, hearing muffled curses throughout the room. Opening her eyes she saw Kevin buttoning up a blue shirt.

"Where are you going?" Haley sleepily asked.

"Job interview."

Haley propped herself up on her elbow, "You've been having a lot of those lately. Any of them leading to I don't know... an actual job?

Kevin pulled on the collar of his shirt nervously, causing Haley's eyes to squint suspiciously at him. "No, nothing yet but I'm sure I'll hear something soon."

Kevin dropped a kiss on her head, "I'm going to head out. I'll see you later."

Haley waited until the door slammed before she hopped out of the bed and put her clothes on. Running out the door she went to follow Kevin. Something wasn't right with him.

* * *

"What do you want me to do Rachel? She followed me. I can't come to your place right now!"

"Well what the hell do you expect me to do? You ass, I only have an hour before I have to go back to work!"

Kevin banged his head on the wall of the building he had ducked inside when he noticed that Haley had followed him. Luckily he was downtown so there were a lot of buildings that looked like they could be a place where an interview was being held.

He needed to break things off with Rachel. Now that Haley was sleeping with him he didn't need her anymore. He would have done it already, but he hadn't been sure about what Haley would do with his ultimatum. When she had gone two weeks without talking to him, he knew that he had to back down. Not that Haley was back he was going to have to break things off with Rachel soon. The only problem was that she was crazy. He didn't know what she would do when he told her.

Out of all the girls that had helped him be patient for Haley, Rachel was the biggest mistake.

"Kevin!"

"Kevin!"

"You prick! You're ignoring me."

"No no," Kevin soothed, "I'm just thinking about the trip we're taking next weekend. I'm really looking forward to it."

Rachel calmed down slightly. "So we're still going?"

"Yeah baby, you know I've been thinking about it… thinking about you," Kevin rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. He had to stay in here for a while in case Haley as waiting outside for him to come out.

"You better be thinking about it! Otherwise I'm going to fuck up your life! Asshole!"

Rachel hung up the phone with a sharp click.

Kevin tightened him grip on the phone in annoyance. _What the hell was he going to do?_

* * *

**End of Reality One**

* * *

**Start of Reality Two**

* * *

October 20, 2007

"Dad!"

Nathan got up and rushed to give his father a hug.

"I really missed you son."

"I missed you too dad." Nathan walked over and grabbed Haley's hand. "I have someone I want you to meet."

Dan smiled down at the girl. "And who's this?"

Nathan smirked at Haley and waved a hand as if he was presenting her. "This dad, is Haley James; the love of my life, my future wife, and the mother of my children."

Brooke and Lucas started laughing, while Haley blushed and brought her foot down on Nathan's toes.

Wincing Nathan smiled down at her before looking up at his father. "She's my girlfriend dad."

Dan laughed, "I think I caught that."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Scott."

Haley stuck out a hand for him to shake, Dan reached out, "Nice to meet you too Haley, please call me Dan."

"So what are you doing here dad? And where's mom?"

"You're mom is on a business trip and I had some spare time this weekend, so I thought I'd surprise you."

Nathan smiled, "Well you certainly did that." Nathan saw Brooke and Lucas standing awkwardly behind them and gestured them over. "Dad these are two of our friends, Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott."

Dan's smile fell when he heard Lucas' last name. Recovering quickly, he gave them both a smile. "It's nice to meet you both."

The group settled on the couch, and Dan's gaze kept landing on Lucas. _Could it be?_ Hearing Lucas mention his mother he started paying closer attention to the conversation.

"I'm sorry Lucas, what did you just say? I didn't quite catch it."

"Oh I was just saying that my mom needs Haley to work for her tomorrow morning."

Eager to get some information on Lucas' parents Dan latched onto the subject. "What does your mother do?"

"My mom owns a café. It's on main street you can't miss it. 'Karen's Café', Haley works as a waitress for her."

Dan's heart stopped when he heard her name, he managed to crook out. "And what does your father do?"

"Oh he owns 'Keith Scott's auto body shop'. I work there too."

"Scott…"

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, Nathan and I thought it was funny that we have the same last name, but he told me that you didn't have any brothers, so we knew we weren't related."

Dan nodded. _Is he mine? Or is he Keith's?_

"So do you kid's have any birthday's coming up?"

Dan ignored all the answers until the only one he needed to know was spoken.

"My birthday isn't until February."

_Holy crap… he's my son._

* * *

Haley walked home from work, thinking about the previous night. She really liked Nathan's dad, he seemed like a great father. He had been totally cool at first, but then he started to ask weird questions and left abruptly; saying that the kids didn't need an old man hanging around ruining their fun.

They had tried to get him to stay, or offered to leave him alone to spend time with Nathan but he said he was tired and went upstairs alone.

"Haley."

Broken out of her thoughts she saw Kevin sitting on the front stoop of her house.

"What do you want?" Haley didn't care that she sounded like a bitch. There was no good reason for him to be waiting for her.

Looking contrite he started speaking, "I needed to see you Haley."

She snorted, "No you really didn't."

Haley tried to move around him, but he was blocking her way. "What do you _want_?"

"I want you Haley, I miss you and I know that you miss me."

"No I don't. Why would I miss a cheating asshole like you?"

"We were together for so long and-."

"Didn't stop you from cheating on me," Haley interrupted.

"-and I know we can work past our problems if we try."

Haley shrugged, "Maybe we could. But is there any reason why I should want to? No…. no I don't think so."

"I've been staying away, trying to give you time to get over it. What we had-."

"What we had sucked Kevin!" Haley yelled at him. "We… you and me? We were horrible together."

Kevin looked heartbroken, "Don't say that…"

"Why not it's the truth."

"I'm sorry I was with those other girls... but damn it Haley! It was just sex Haley! I'm sorry that I couldn't wait for you but I really do love you! I want to make it work."

"I don't." Haley managed to walk around him but before she could go through the door she was stopped by Kevin's voice.

"You are going to miss me, and want to come back to me. You better hope that I'm still waiting."

Haley started laughing so hard that she had to sit down.

Kevin looked at her warily, wondering what was going on with her.

Finally Haley calmed down and wiped away her tears of amusement.

By this time Kevin had started to feel irritated that Haley wouldn't accept his apology and forgive him. He really didn't mean to hurt her. Why didn't she understand that? "Why are you laughing Haley? I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and you aren't helping."

Haley rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you actually think you have a chance. Why don't you go run off with your twenty cent hooker and leave me alone?"

Kevin smiled, that was it. Haley was jealous because she thought he was still with Rachel. "Haley I broke up with her. I don't want her… she's not you."

Haley shook her head, "You aren't getting it Kevin. I don't want to be with you, I don't care about you, and I don't think about you. Ever."

"Oh come on! Do you really expect me to believe that you have gotten over me already? I know you Haley, don't try to play me."

"I'm seeing someone else, I _love_ someone else. What we had Kevin? I never dwell on it because as far as I'm concerned it was just a mistake." Haley felt the anger drain out of her. She wasn't even angry at him anymore. She didn't have any feelings towards him at all, she was just… empty. "I'm going to go inside Kevin, don't come back."

Before Haley could go inside Kevin grabbed a hold of her and pressed his lips harshly against hers. Haley managed to yank her head back, but he still held her close to him.

"Haley please! I know we can work this out."

"Get off!" Haley tried to push him off and suddenly he was gone.

"Haley are you alright?"

Feeling dazed Haley looked around and that Kevin was sprawled over the lawn while Lucas was standing in front of her, his hands lightly gripping her arms. "I'm okay Luke…"

"Good," Lucas turned around and lifted Kevin up while pulling back with his other arm, ready to strike.

"Lucas… stop. I just want him to go. Okay? Don't hit him."

Lucas looked at her, and nodded slowly. Before she could react Lucas hit Kevin once causing him to fall back on the grass. "I had to, at least once."

Shaking her head, but accepting his apology Haley looked at Kevin nervously, "Can I go to your place Luke? I don't feel like staying alone right now."

Lucas nodded and led the way to his house. They were quiet for most of the walk but when they had almost reached his house he asked her. "Why was Kevin there?"

Haley snorted, "That idiot thinks that we should get back together."

"You should be careful Haley… he looked pretty serious," Lucas said as he opened the door leading to his room.

Haley was going to answer but heard some yelling and crying coming from the other room. Sharing a confused glance Haley and Lucas walked over to the door leading to the living room. Opening it the door a voice rang clear into the room.

"Whatever your excuses are you still should have told me that Lucas was my son! He's not Keith's!"

* * *

**End of Reality Two**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

* * *

**RedRoom323:** Yeah, sorry about that. I really didn't want to have them sleep together, but I didn't want Haley to cheat on him and sleep with Nathan because she would be no better than Kevin. I'm glad that you are enjoying R2. Thanks for reading and reviewing Em! :)

**luvnaley23:** Glad you are enjoying Reality two. Everyone does seem happier, but a little drama is coming :) You'll get more of R1 Haley's thoughts next chapter on why she is staying with Kevin. Thanks!

**moneecue82:** Dan will be the same in both realities, personality wise I mean. The affect he has on Tree Hill will be different in both. Thanks!

**Jess2303:** Don't worry about reviewing, you health take first priority. :)

Kevin isn't very bright. LOL, not like you needed me to tell you that. Peyton isn't so much irritated at Lucas' concern for Haley, it's more like the amount of time he spends worrying about her. She wants some attention too.

I'm glad you are enjoying R2 so much; it has a little drama coming its way. But it'll be fun to write.

Thanks for reading and reviewing Jess :)

**naley19: **Dan is being truthful to what he wants. He's going to be a good guy in FP. Glad you are loving The Naley. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**PaNiCaTtHeDiScO23:** Thanks! Sorry about the long wait.

**anon: **Not revealing which reality is going to win out yet, but I can tell you that there is no way R2 is going to have Leyton

**LuvNaley: **Thanks for taking the time to read and review!

**Retta: **I'm glad you enjoy the contrast. Thanks for taking the time to read and review!

**Loving Naley: **Thanks for taking the time to read and review!

**F:** Thanks for taking the time to read and review!

**Carrie:** Thanks for taking the time to read and review!

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine

**I know, it's been a crappy long wait. I had personal things going on and then right after I updated False Pretenses I started on this chapter. The only problem was that I rewrote this chapter. A LOT. I dunno dudes; it took me a while to get back in the swing of things. Luckily this last draft took a surprisingly short time so I'm hoping that the next update with come quicker.**

**After I finish the next chapter of False Pretenses I'll work on the next chapter of this one. Tangled Webs is going to be put on hiatus until I finish this story. While I really want to write that one, I don't think it's fair that it's taking time away from this story, and since this story was started first it's going to be finished first. Also this is shorter than False Pretenses, so this will be my first completed fic for ff. Yay**

**Sorry again about my crappy updating in the last couple of months. And I wanted to get this posted and didn't proofread as much as I usually do so I apologize for any error in grammar or punctuation. **

Chapter Nine

**

* * *

Start of Reality One

* * *

  
**

October 21, 2007

She bit her lip as she stared at the brick building. Kevin had been inside for a long time and she was starting to feel stupid just standing here.

How did she get to this point? She was standing outside a stupid building, spying on her boyfriend because she obviously didn't feel like she could trust him.

Haley sighed deeply and frowned at the building. _Come on…. come out._

She could barely remember it but she was sure that she had been happy with Kevin before. Never perfectly content, but happy enough. She had enjoyed him and what he brought to their relationship. Now it all seemed like one big mess of emotions where she was struggling for reasons to stay with him, or she was trying to catch in him something so big that she had a valid reason to leave.

As she continued to stare at the building she finally admitted to herself that she was actually actively hoping that he was doing something he shouldn't. If he wasn't than she wouldn't be the one to give up on them.

She knew why she didn't want to be the one to give up on them. Her reason wasn't that big of a deal, at least to anyone not her.

They had sex, and while she was aware of the role she played in it she regretted it. Sex should be about something more than just the physical aspect of it, and if she left him now she was admitting that her first time was something that didn't mean anything to her. She really felt like she should be willing to make and effort and work things out. Even if she didn't really want to.

After not talking to him for a couple weeks she had gone to him yesterday to make a final break, but when he backed down on his ultimatum she had been taken off guard. She hadn't expected it or wanted it.

So now she had to decide if she had truly given up on them. And if she did it was time to tell him and move on.

Haley gave the building one last look before she turned and walked away.

* * *

Haley gave the door a perfunctory knock and let herself into her best friend's room. Her eyes quickly landed on Lucas, who was currently laying on his bed his laptop resting on his lower abdomen.

Haley plopped down on the bed next to him and tilted her head to the screen. "What are you looking at loser?"

Lucas winced a little and moved the laptop to let her see. On the screen a pissed off looking Peyton Sawyer was drawing on a pad that rested on her knees. It looked like she was shredding the paper with her pencil, she was pressing down so hard.

"Dude… you're like a stalker. Why don't you just go make up with her?"

Lucas sat up and closed the laptop with a snap, "because I didn't do anything wrong."

Haley rolled her eyes and looked at her pouting friend, "How would I know that? You won't even tell me what the fight is about."

Luke's face moved into familiar stubborn lines. Ever since she had found out that Peyton and he were fighting she had been trying to find out the reason behind it. Lucas was keeping it a secret because he knew she would feel responsible and he didn't want her to think that it was her fault.

Haley blew out a puff of air when she realized that he wasn't going to answer her question. Normally she would pester him for awhile and he would give in. But this time nothing would work. Trying to find out from Peyton was useless since Haley was pretty sure that she was avoiding her. It must be because she is Luke's best friend or something.

"Fine…. keep your secrets," Haley laid down and Lucas joined her. They lay together in silence for a short time before Lucas nudged her.

"You okay Hales?"

Haley turned so her body was facing him and propped her head on her hand, and with a thoughtful look on her face took her time answering him, "I don't know… I've been feeling somewhat disconnected lately."

Lucas thought about what Peyton had told him; that he spent too much time thinking and worrying about Haley. He didn't see what he could be doing different though. She was his best friend, like a sister to him… of course he was going to worry about her. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on Haley. "What has you feeling this way?"

Haley found that she could no longer stay still on the bed and sprang up. Pacing the length of the room, she thought about how to phrase her thoughts before she spoke. "A lot of little things… but most of all… it's Kevin."

Lucas felt a scowl twist onto his face, "What did he do now?"

"It hasn't been one big thing, but… well you know that we've been fighting over the kiss with Nathan. Actually I don't know if you can even call it a fight since we weren't speaking to each other. Well yesterday I went to see him, and we got back together. The thin-."

"What? You're back together?" Came exploding out of Luke's mouth. It probably wasn't the best reaction but they had been fighting for so long that he hadn't expected to hear that they made up. "Wait… I thought you said that the problem was Kevin. If you just made up what's the problem?"

Haley rolled her eyes a little, "If you would let me finish then you would know what I mean. Okay? Now what was I saying?" Haley thought for a second. "I remember…. We made up, but the thing is… I didn't really want to make up with him. I kind of thought that it would be the final breakup. Once I got there, before I could say a word, he told me that he was going to back off and that we would be going back to normal. Uh… I didn't really know what to say so I just went with it, but about an hour ago I found myself following him around town."

"Why?" Lucas scratched his head in confusion.

"Do you think Kevin has been cheating on me?" Haley asked bluntly.

Lucas winced, "I don't know if he has or not for sure, but do I think it's possible? Yes, I think that he is fully capable of cheating on you."

Haley nodded, "That's why I was following him, all these little things…. The funniest part was that I was disappointed that I didn't catch him with anyone."

"I'm sorry Hales; did you say that you wanted to catch Kevin with another girl?"

Haley nodded again, "Yeah, I think that I really, really wanted to."

"But why?" This was one of the most confusing conversations he ever had with his best friend.

Haley has a self-deprecating smile on her face when she answered him, "Because then I win. I wouldn't be giving up on our relationship. I would have a legitimate reason to end it with him."

"Well then why don't you? Just admit that you made a mistake and that to correct it you need to break up with Kevin."

Haley tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, "I think that is the only thing that I can do Lucas…. I really think that he has been cheating on me, he can be irrational, I've been working my ass off to help him out, and….."

"And …." Lucas prompted.

"And I don't have any romantic feeling towards him anymore…. For the last couple of months when we speak, I feel a sort of annoyed affection," Haley laughed a little, "sometimes without the affection."

"Do what you think is right Haley, but I'll be honest and say that I think that you are deluding yourself if you choose to stay with Kevin."

"Thanks a lot Luke."

"Hey… I'll still be on your side I just wanted you to know what I thought."

"I guess I should appreciate that you are being honest with me."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Shut up and give me a hug. I need one."

Lucas reached over and slung a comforting arm over Haley's shoulder.

"Now about Peyton, get your ass up and go fix things."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

* * *

Nathan waited as his father finished loading the trunk with his belongings. With a snap, Dan closed the trunk and turned to face his son.

"It shouldn't be much longer before your mother and I wrap up everything and am able to move here full time. Make sure you head to the grocery store too. I saw the kitchen and there is no way that you are getting enough food if this is how you've been eating. Also-."

"Dad," Nathan interrupted. "Everything is going to be okay… okay? I eat out most of the time and I know how to order takeout if that is all I got."

Dan nodded and hesitated before he said, "About this girl…. if you are really serious about how you feel for her make sure that you let her know."

Nathan nodded, he wasn't sure what he was going to do but he didn't want his father to worry about him.

Dan embraced Nathan one final time before he got in his car and drove away.

* * *

Brooke rolled her eyes, "P. Sawyer, will you tell me what is going on? You've been pod Peyton for the last couple of weeks."

Peyton shrugged and continued her drawing. Brooke had shown up unexpectedly fifteen minutes ago and while Peyton didn't want to kick her out she didn't particularly want to talk to her either.

Brooke rolled her eyes again. Blondie and Broody needed to get over this tiff they were having soon. She missed her best friend and she was coming to realize that ignoring the situation wasn't helping either of them.

A plan forming in her mind, Brooke started to walk aimlessly around the room.

Peyton started to feel guilty about treating Brooke so bad, she was just trying to help. "What's been going on with you Brooke?" She smiled trying to seem like she really cared about the answer.

Brooke smiled and started to talk about what she had done the previous night. Peyton tried to pay attention, she really did, but her thoughts started drifting to a different direction.

_Lucas_

She wasn't really mad anymore. Enough time had passed so that her temper had cooled down. A lot. But the basis of the fight still remained. She loved Haley, she really did. But that didn't mean that she wanted to talk about her all the freaking time. Lucas and she deserved to have time just for them.

But that was more Luke's fault than Haley's. Peyton squirmed when she thought about how she had been avoiding Haley for the last couple of weeks.

She was going to have to fix that.

Peyton was vaguely aware that Brooke was still talking. Not many of the words she was saying were processing for Peyton but it was comforting to have that buzzing background noise while she worked through her thoughts. Just as she thought that, a couple words penetrated.

"… don't you think, Peyton?"

Peyton looked at Brookes beaming face, _oh well fifty-fifty chance that I would agree anyways,_ "Sure."

Brooke nodded enthusiastically and pressed a button on her cell phone, "That's what I thought! So it's settled… you and Lucas are going out on a double date with me and Skills." Brooke held up here cell phone and smirked, "and I just sent Lucas a text telling him the plan

Peyton's jaw dropped as she processed the words 'double date'….._Oh… shit!

* * *

_Haley sat down at her favorite table on the docks. She had just left Kevin's apartment. Luck had been on her side since he had actually been there.

Breaking up with Kevin was the right thing to do. She hated to admit that she made a mistake, and to her, breaking up would be admitting it.

But she was tired of being miserable and denying it.

Kevin obviously wasn't.

**Flashback to Forty Minutes ago**

"_This is so stupid! We just made up last night and now you want to break up?"_

"_Last night, I made a mistake okay? I should have told you then, but it all happened so fast… Never mind, just Kevin… we haven't been happy in a really long time. Doesn't it seem like we're forcing it now? Just staying together because it is something that we are used to? I was happier these past two weeks when we weren't talking. I've been so unhappy since last night; doesn't that say something to you?"_

"_No! We are going through a bad period right now, but that won't last long. Every couple goes through their share of ups and downs. Why are you giving up? Why aren't you fighting for us?"_

_Haley watched as Kevin angrily paced the length of the room, while she sat on the couch. In direct contrast to the way he was behaving, she was calm. It wasn't almost eerie, how sure she was that this was the right thing to do. It was so clear to her now, once she admitted it to herself…_

_She didn't want to hurt him. He just had to admit the same the same thing, "There's nothing left to fight for Kevin." _

_Haley cringed when Kevin plowed his fist through the door to the hall closet. It didn't go all the way through, instead just cracked after his fist._

_Kevin shook his hand and turned to face her. _

_She flinched at the anger displaying over his face, but told herself that he would never hurt her. Standing up she gathered her belongings, "I'm going to pack up everything you've left at my house. I'll bring it by in a couple days, have my things ready then please." _

_Haley brushed past him on her way to the door, he was vibrating with anger-hanging on to his control by a thread. She wanted to be out of here when he snapped._

_Opening the door she turned to look at him, "I am sorry that we didn't work out."_

**Flashback over**

She knew that he wouldn't really hurt her, but that didn't mean that she wanted to be there with him any longer. She felt free. For the first time in a long time, completely free.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice from behind her say, "Haley."

"Nathan." Haley couldn't stop the warm rush that flowed through her when she saw who was behind her.

"I've been looking for you ever where Hales. Can we talk?"

* * *

**End of Reality One

* * *

Start of Reality Two

* * *

**

October 21, 2007

"You should be careful Haley… he looked pretty serious," Lucas said as he opened the door leading to his room.

Haley was going to answer but heard some yelling and crying coming from the other room. Sharing a confused glance Haley and Lucas walked over to the door leading to the living room. Opening it the door a voice rang clear into the room.

"Whatever your excuses are you still should have told me that Lucas was my son! He's not Keith's!"

Haley felt her eyes widen as she met her best friends gaze. Lucas' biological father was in the living room.

Lucas tensed and tried not to panic. He had always known that Keith wasn't his biological father, but was instead his uncle. He had never questioned it much since their family had been happy and he never felt the lack of love or a father.

But realizing that his father…biological father was so close was something he never expected to experience.

Shaking his head his put a finger to his lips and indicated to Haley that he didn't want their presence revealed… yet.

Haley nodded her acknowledgement and listened to the fight that was occurring in the room next to them. The voice of Luke's _father_ sounded familiar….

"Don't yell at my wife!"

"Oh no, wouldn't want to do that brother."

"Just be quiet! Sit down, both of you! Now!"

There was a muffled shuffling sound as both men followed Karen's order.

Karen's strained voice came through the crack of the wall, "Just let me explain Dan, please."

Lucas and Haley's eye meet once again when they heard his mom say Dan. That was his father?

Haley could tell that Lucas wanted to say something, and was proud at the restraint he showed by staying silent. He would never have a better chance at hearing the truth. Whatever they told him later would be a condensed, watered down version. Something that they thought he could handle.

They both listened as Karen explained the situation to Dan.

"Dan it was the summer you went to basketball camp. I was lonely, you were gone and my girlfriends were off having fun. And I was alone here in Tree Hill, except for Keith. He was lonely too, your parents had died and you were gone… and we-we just drifted to each other. We were always friends, but that summer… we were alone, without distractions… and we just…. well we got closer. We fell in love. It happened and we never meant to betray you." Karen paused but Dan just stared at her, Karen ran an agitated hand through her hair before she nervously continued. "If you remember you came home a day early and you caught us kissing. Then you left so fast… you left Dan, without a word. Before we had a chance to tell you what was going on, and in all these years you never got in touch with us. How were we supposed to tell you?"

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you? You cheated on me with my brother Karen. What the hell was I supposed to do about that? Was I supposed to stay here and be happy for you? I loved you, you were everything to me. You and Keith… you were all I had left. I have to go out on my own and make it. Now it turns out that I abandoned my son."

"Danny-." Keith started but was waved off by Karen.

"No Dan, you have to know we never did anything until that day. We talked about what we were feeling and before we did anything we were going tell you first, I swear. That kiss… it was a mistake. I know it was because you didn't know the truth yet, but it never got further than that. That was the first kiss we ever shared."

So many years had passed the Dan was over the betrayal that he had been dealt by his girlfriend and brother. Learning that he had a son had brought those feelings back. He was regaining control though, and his anger was dissipating. It helped that neither Karen of Keith were trying to hide the fact that they had both screwed him over.

Now his focus was on his son… The son that might not even know he existed. "Does Lucas know about me?"

"How did you know his name?" Karen worried her lower lip as she stared at her son's father.

Dan raised an eyebrow, "because I met him."

"What?" Karen fairly shrieked.

At his mother's yell Lucas jumped up startled and bumped into Haley who crashed into the lamp next to her.

Hearing the noise from her son's room, Karen rushed in, "Lucas how long have you been here?"

Lucas reached down and helped Haley up. Once he was sure she was steady. He turned and faced his mother. "Long enough to hear the story about what happened between you guys."

Lucas was confused. He couldn't be mad at his parents since they were always honest about his parentage, but he wasn't happy about this latest revelation. They had cheated and that was never right. But maybe he should be happy… not only that he had met his biological father, but that he finally knew the whole story. Well most of it anyways.

Lucas looked up in Dan was staring at him from the doorway. Dan was intensely looking him over trying, eyes boring into him. As if he would find out everything there was to know by this. Lucas looked over his shoulder and saw Keith staring at him with desperate eyes. Lucas shook his head wanting to comfort his father, but not knowing what to say right now.

Haley looked between the three people silently looking at each other before she started edging to the door, "Um… I'm going to head out."

Lucas met her eyes, and she raised a questioning eyebrow. He nodded slightly before he remembered, "Wait you shouldn't be alone. Kevin might come back to your house."

Karen looked at Haley with alarm, "Kevin has been bothering you?"

Haley shook her head, "Don't worry about that now, and Lucas if you really don't want to me to be alone I'll head to Nathan's."

"Haley," Dan spoke up, "please don't tell Nathan anything about this; let me talk to him first. He should find out from me that he has a brother."

Haley nodded slowly and looked at Dan, "I won't tell him. But I won't lie to him either. You find a way to tell him soon." Haley and Dan held eyes, understanding passing between them. They both wanted to protect Nathan from anything that might hurt him. Haley could tell that while Dan was excited and anxious to get to know his newly discovered son, he was also deeply concerned on how this would affect Nathan. While Dan could tell that Nathan and Haley shared a deep love, one like the love he shared with his wife Deb. They would do anything to protect each other. Dan turned to Keith, and maybe that was the kind of love Keith and Karen shared.

Once Dan broke eye contact Haley turned and started walking out. Once she reached the door, she glanced back. "I forgot… Nathan is at the River Court playing basketball with Jake. I'll go there and wait with him."

"I'll go there and find him in a little while," Dan said. "If someone will give me directions."

Haley opened her mouth to tell him where the court was, but before she could Lucas spoke up. "I'll take you."

Hayley eyed the anxious people in the room once more before she turned and walked out.

"Well this is awkward," Lucas said, trying to break the ice after they stood in silence for a few minutes.

* * *

Haley walked up to the River Court slowly, trying to process her thoughts. Lucas was Nathan's brother. Wow. And now because the promise she had to hide it from Nathan, maybe not for a long time, but she still hated to keep things from him. Hopefully Dan would be there soon to tell him the truth.

In triple the time it usually took, Hayley made it to the court and watched as Nathan flew through the air to dunk the ball. "Wahooo, looking good number twenty-three."

Nathan turned and grinned. "What are you doing here?"

Haley shrugged.

Once she got close enough, Nathan picked her up in a giant bear hug.

"No… no, no. You're so sweaty!" Haley laughingly protested, even though she couldn't think of anything better than being in Nathan's arms.

Instead of letting her go, Nathan just lowered her enough so he could capture her lips with his own. Haley melted into the kiss, and would have cheerfully continued if someone hadn't poked Nathan in the back, causing him to stumble.

"Not that I mind the free show, but I have to go meet Peyton in a little while." Jake smirked at the two of them. "Are we going to finish the game?"

Nathan held onto Haley, reluctant to let her go. He hadn't seen her since the previous night. Haley hadn't spent the night like planned so Nathan could spend time with his dad. Nathan had enjoyed the time, but he wasn't used to sleeping out with Haley anymore.

God… was he getting sappy or what?

Haley giggled when she felt his arms tighten around her, leaning up she kissed him quickly. "Go ahead and play." She gave him another kiss, this one lasting a slightly longer and leaving them both breathless. Pulling back she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You'll look great out there."

"Still someone here… you guys aren't alone."

Ignoring Jake, Nathan smirked at her, "I know right?"

Haley laughed and went to sit on the bleachers. _Oh… I guess I should have told him about Kevin. He would want to know._ Shrugging she settled in to watch them play.

He would laugh, but if she had to describe to him the way he looked on the court the in one word, the word that comes to mind is beautiful. Because that is how he played, he had the skill and grace that made his actions poetry in movement.

And it didn't hurt that he looked totally hot. Those arms, Haley trembled slightly as she remembered how strong those arms could be. No scratch beautiful, no word she could think of did him justice.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that the game was over until both boys settled in on the bleachers with her.

Arching an eyebrow at Jake she asked, "I thought you had to go meet Peyton."

Jake shrugged, "I do, we just finished earlier than I thought we would. So I have some time before I have to leave." Jake pulled his phone out of his bag, "Yeah plenty of time even though I have to stop off and get gas."

Nathan pulled on her hand, playing with her fingers.

Haley smiled down at him, she really couldn't help it. There was something about him that just made her happy. She was constantly tamping down feelings of giddiness, because yeah… she didn't want to look like a nut.

Her smiled dimmed a bit. "Before I forget to tell you, Kevin was waiting for me at my house today and-."

"What?!" Nathan stopped playing with her hand, instead gripping it tightly.

"He was waiting, and he wanted to get back together. Obviously I told him I wasn't interested," Haley hesitated looking at his incensed face, but decided that it would be better just to get it all out at once and quickly. "He didn't listen and hekissedme."

"WHAT!?" Nathan roared.

"Christ Jesus, be a little loader next time?" Haley rubbed her ear, Nathan was visibly un-amused. "Look I was pushing him off, and Lucas was there."

Nathan calmed down a little once he heard that Lucas was with her. "Did he hit him?" He hoped to god he did.

Haley frowned a little, "Yeah. Once."

"Good," Nathan savagely bit out. "I'm going to kill him."

Nathan stood up, but Haley pulled him back down. "Stop that Nathan, I handled it."

Nathan didn't meet her eyes, but before she could make him promise she heard a car door slam. Looking over his shoulder she saw that Dan and Lucas were walking to them.

_They should really talk Nathan alone…._

Haley stood up, "I'm going to get gas and see Peyton with Jake, call me later."

Confused Nathan stood up and looked down at her. "What's going on?"

Smiling weakly at Dan and Lucas, she answered Nathan, "You need to talk to your dad and Lucas. I shouldn't be here." Seeing that Nathan was going to question her some more Haley silenced him with a kiss, before saying softly. "I shouldn't be here now. I'll be here for you later okay? Just call me when you need me."

Worried he watched as she pulled Jake with her to his car, giving Dan and Lucas a quick wave goodbye. Looking between Dan and Lucas he saw Lucas shuffling his feet nervously while Dan kept pulling on his tie.

"Dude, what the fuck is going on?"

Dan took a deep breath and started talking.

Twenty minutes later Dan was finished explaining, and Nathan sat with his head in his hands.

Lucas sat a couple rungs up and Dan was standing in front of them. Both were waiting to see what kind of reaction Nathan would have. Dan was fairly confident that Nathan would be okay. He had raised a great kid; of course there was the off chance that Nathan would start behaving like a normal teenager. Lucas was nervous too, they were brothers… he wanted Nathan to be as okay with as he was. So far he hadn't said anything except 'you have got to be shitting me'. After he made that comment he had just listened to Dan.

Nathan was accepting the news surprising well, if he had to say so himself. It was still processing, but there were worse things that could happen. He closed his eyes when he thought of a worse thing. "Have you told mom?"

"I'm going to tell her as soon as I get back. This isn't something that she should hear over the phone."

Nathan raised his head, "So what does this mean? What's going to happen?"

Before his question could be answered both Lucas and his cell phones started ringing.

Nathan pulled it out, raising his eyebrows when he saw that it was Jake.

"Hey man, what's u-."

Jake quickly interrupted him.

Felling the blood drain from his face, and dread filling him Nathan tried to comprehend what Jake was telling him, hearing a crash he turned and saw Lucas.

Closing his phone on Jake midsentence he focused on Luke.

Whoever called Lucas has obviously got the point across quicker. Luke's phone had slipped out of his hands and with his face pale and lips white, Lucas met Nathan's eyes and with his own eyes blank with denial, Lucas white his lips and managed to croak out, "She's… gone Nate… she's dead."

* * *

**End of Reality Two

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not OTH or its characters.

AN2. Haha, so with the long wait I felt bad and speeded up a couple things. I usually don't change my stories but hey, I feel really bad guys. In Reality One I speeded up Haley breaking up with Kevin. That wasn't going to happen for a couple more chapters, but eh. Also the couples are going to be fixed a bit faster in R1.

* * *

**iluvnaley: **thanks, I glad you loved the ending. Sorry about the long wait.

**luvnaley23:** I hope this chapter cleared up Haley's thoughts for you. I really like my Dan too, and _if_ he does figure it out in Reality one, which I'm not saying is going to happen, it won't happen for a long time.

Well huh, I haven't read these reviews in a while, but lol, this chapter seemed to cover most of the things you were wondering about.

Thanks for the review and sorry for a ridiculously long wait.

**LovingNaley:** Thanks for the review dude!

**RedRoom323:** lol, your Kevin hate makes me giggle. He really is quite lame, even though he's more stupid than malicious. Thanks for reviewing Em, and dude sorry for the long wait!

**Retta:** R1 Haley seems miserable, not because she is an unhappy person but because she is in a horrible relationship. I'm glad you like R2. Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait.

**aktams07:** I'm so glad you love the story! Thanks so much for taking time to review dude. :)

**jen:** aww, thanks! Thanks for reviewing :)

**Beautiful-Me89:** Thanks dude! And sorry for the long wait

**Jess2303:** R1, it didn't play out like you hoped, but I hope that you don't hate the way that it happened. I'm glad you like Dan :). R2 LOL, it was a bit cheesy though, no? I really wanted someone to hit Kevin, and it couldn't be Nathan because of the timing. Laley is awesome, I love their friendship.

Thanks for the review dude, and sorry about the long wait.

**naley19:** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry about the lack of Naley. Thanks for the review :)


	10. Chapter Ten

**So I know I majorly suck for the long wait. No excuse is good enough so I'm not going to bother.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, sent messages, favorited, etc... your continued interest really motivated me to finish this chapter.**

Chapter Ten

* * *

**Start of Reality One

* * *

**December 13, 2007

Haley glanced up when she felt a hand settle on her shoulder. Looking up she met her boyfriend's eyes and beamed happily. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be gone until the end of the week?"

"Plans change," Nathan leaned down and kissed her.

Minutes later Haley breathlessly pulled away. "You should go away more often if that is how you are going to say hi when you come back."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her and shook his head, disagreeing with her. "As good as it was to see my parents, if I'm gone that long again you're coming with me. You should meet my mom anyways."

"Aren't they going to be moving here soon?" Haley's brow knit in confusion.

"Um, last guess they said they should be here around the first of the year."

"That's not too bad," Haley was rubbing his freshly shaved hair, loving the way it felt. "So really, why are you back early?"

"My mom had to go to New York for business, and I could tell my dad wanted to go with her so I just told them I would come back here. They didn't really like that plan, but there wasn't a lot of options. So here I am."

"Here you are," Haley echoed and gazed into his eyes.

**Flashback to October 21, 2007**

"_Haley."_

"_Nathan." Haley couldn't stop the happiness that flowed through her when she saw who was behind her. She was positive that she didn't want to._

"_I've been looking for you ever where Hales. Can we talk?"_

_Haley tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Yeah… sure."_

_Nathan moved and sat down across from her._

"_Haley….. I have to tell you something. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I really feel like I need to be honest with you."_

_Haley chewed on her bottom lip nervously, "Okay… um, what is it?" Haley laughed a little before continuing to speak, "With that kind of setup you have me a little worried."_

"_Oh it's nothing bad, I mean I hop you don't think it's bad." Nathan stared at her for a moment before he started to tell her. "The thing is… I know you have a boyfriend but I-."_

_Haley rushed to interrupt him, "I don't… I mean not anymore." Haley laughed nervously, "We broke up."_

_Nathan felt hopeful for the first time. "Oh… well I guess it doesn't make that big of a difference. You had a boyfriend, so it made it hard for me to tell you, but Ihavefeelingsfor you."_

_Haley's brow knitted in confusion. "What was that?"_

_Nathan took a deep breath. "I have feelings for you Hales. I have for a long time, since I met you."_

_Haley thought about what he revealed to her. She was oddly unsurprised, she had been denying it, but there was something between them. A connection… even so it was different hearing it confirmed from him. Slowly she asked him, "What does that mean? I mean what do you want to happen now?"_

_Nathan pulled on the neck of his shirt nervously, she wasn't revealing how she really felt about his revelation and he didn't like that he had no clue as to what she was thinking. "I don't know, I guess I hope you have feelings for me too, but even if you don't…. I couldn't hide the way I felt anymore. I had to tell you."_

"_Nathan the truth is I like you too, but I just broke up with Kevin. Isn't it too soon for us to…. you know."_

"_Do you really want to waste anymore time?" Nathan reached over and linked one of their hands together. _

"_No… but…"_

_Nathan nodded once, before he gave her hand a final squeeze. "I understand... I guess... I'll... um... I'll just see you later." _

_Nathan got up and started to walk away, his heart was thumping rapidly in his chest. He had told her the truth and even if she wasn't ready right now, he was going to wait for her. What he felt for her was too much for him to just give up…_

"_Nathan!"_

_Hearing his name he turned and saw Haley running to him, once she reached him she didn't stop. Instead she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Leaning down she kissed him._

_Nathan stood still for a moment before he eagerly responded. _

_Haley pulled away before she breathlessly told him, "You were right… I don't want to waste anytime… but let's take it slowly."_

_Nathan laughed, "Says the girl with her legs wrapped around me like a vine."_

_Haley blushed but when she moved to get down, Nathan's hands gripping her legs stilled her movements. He winked at her, "I didn't say I didn't like it."_

_Ignoring the hard body she felt pressed against her, she focused on correctly conveying to him her thoughts. "This notwithstanding, I'm serious about taking this slowly. I just got out of a long relationship… okay?"_

_Nathan grinned, "Whatever you want… for now."_

_Walking he moved until her back gently hit one of the posts littered the empty dock._

_Reaching up Nathan grabbed the hair that had fallen across her face, tucking it behind her ear he softly asked her, "Hales, why don't we start with a date?"_

_Pleased, Haley nodded. "I would really like that." Haley looked up at him and before she could stop herself she pulled his face to her once again._

**Flashback Over**

And they did take it slowly. They had been dating for over a month and both were enjoying learning about each other.

"So what do you think we should do today?" Haley asked. "I have some ideas if you don't."

Nathan smirked at her, "Oh I'm sure we can think of something." And reaching for her, he laid back until he was lying on the couch and she was held firmly to him.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to be somewhere alone?" Lucas wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Peyton smirked, "This would be the third time this week we canceled on Brooke. Do you really want her to track us down?"

Lucas blanched at the thought of the brunette following them around Tree Hill. "I guess it can wait a couple hours.

Peyton laughed; obviously Lucas had learned his lesson from the last time they had pulled a disappearing act on Brooke. It had been the week where they had gotten back together, when both had been eager to make up for lost time.

The double date with Skills and Brooke had started out awkward, but by the end of the night Peyton and he had been alone and talking through their fight.

She said she would try and get used to his obsessive need to be involved in every aspect of Haley's life, and she forgave him for accusing her of throwing Haley into Kevin's arms.

Lucas… well he basically groveled. He did stand firm on the fact that he couldn't help it if he worried about Haley, and just promised Peyton that he would try to get better.

Brooke entered the café pulling Skills along with her, hugging Peyton like it had been years instead of hours since they had last seen each other.

Skills grinned at his girl; the double date had worked out well for them too. They had hit it off and were having a good time trying out the boyfriend-girlfriend thing.

Lucas rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. It was going to be hours until they could be alone.

Maybe he should invite Haley to meet them; she had told him that Nathan was out of town. She was probably bored.

* * *

"This was you idea?"

"It's fun." Haley quickly defended.

"Yeah, I guess… I just had something different in mind."

"What would that be?" Her eyes twinkled at him mischievously.

"Forget it." Nathan mumbled.

He knew that it was pretty lame, but he could help the way he had been feeling. Ever since Haley and he had gotten together… well it wasn't the Nathan Scott anyone in Charlotte would be used to.

"Come on Scott! Procrastinating isn't going stop me from kicking your ass."

"Whatever James, just point me to it."

Haley did as he asked and directed him to the course that was first.

Nathan managed to get the ball in and then watched as Haley easily putted the ball.

They continued on, lightly teasing as they made their way through the course.

That is until they ended up at the hole titled 'Over the Waves - Side'. There were some hills on the course and in-between the hills there was a tiny opening you had to get the ball through. Once in the ball was through that opening you had to get the ball into the hole.

It had been Haley's turn to go first and once again she had managed to get a hole in one.

Nathan wasn't as lucky.

No matter what he tried he couldn't get the ball through the opening.

Frustrated, he started to mumble himself as he situated himself behind the ball once again. Haley bit her lip as he tried to align his body accordingly, lifting an eyebrow in appreciation when he jiggled his ass in the same attempt.

He was too cute for words.

Nathan was on his tenth stroke, he had hit ball with such force that it rolled over both hills, hit the barrier on the side, and came right back to him.

Nathan's head twisted around when he heard her laughing behind him.

There was a slight breeze, which whipped her hair around her face. A face that was alight with happiness and amusement.

Nathan's breath caught in his throat.

She was breathtaking.

Haley's laughed slowed as she noticed the serious look on Nathan's face. Ignoring her cell phone vibrating in her pocket she took a half step forward she looked at him with concern. "What's the matter?"

"Hales… I don't freak out on me okay?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion and she quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue. Haley took a step toward him one he started speaking, "Haley, I-."

But before he could finish Haley felt her world turned upside down and growing dizzy, she stumbled. Nathan lunged forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

Looking up, barely audible, she told him as darkness overtook her, "Thank you."

* * *

"What do you want?"

Kevin shrugged her off his shoulder irritably.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?"

Rachel sat up and adjusted her top.

"Nothing."

"Than what's got your dick in a twist?"

Kevin smirked, "The same dick that you just-."

Rachel pushed his shoulder, shutting him up.

Normally that wouldn't have stopped Kevin but he didn't really care anymore.

He was tired of being an asshole. Try as he might, even we he was just justifying it to himself all his reasons for seeing other girls behind Haley's back weren't as powerful as they used to be.

It only took her breaking up with him, for him to realize it.

When she had first done it he had been upset, but a little part of him had been slightly relieved. Yeah he loved her, but their relationship wasn't easy. All the lies and sneaking around weren't his idea of fun anymore. He was tired of it; maybe he would be happier if he could everything out in the open.

When he had first started cheating, it had been exciting and a way to satisfy a need. But it hadn't been that way to him for a while. But he still didn't stay faithful. As much as he wanted to think that it was just because he couldn't stay celibate for long periods of time, he now realized that it was more than that. His feelings for Haley scared him. Maybe he had unconsciously screwed up their relationship on purpose.

He didn't know.

He really didn't.

He just knew that he wasn't happy.

No matter how many women he could now sleep with, that he was sleeping with, he wasn't.

Kevin looked over at Rachel, and not for the first time, noticed not her glamorous face or body but how used she seemed. She had a harshness to her that made him crave the freshness and innocence that Haley had. Not that Haley was naïve, she wasn't. She was just a better person than Rachel or he could ever be.

He needed her back. _Would she even take me back?_ Kevin wondered.

Kevin's eyes narrowed on Rachel once again.

Step one would have to be getting rid of her and any other girl that was hanging around.

Then he'd work on getting Haley back.

* * *

**End of Reality One

* * *

Start of Reality Two

* * *

**December 12, 2007

Dan stood at the doorway of his son's room and watched him. He wanted nothing more than to be able to reach out and give him the comfort he needed. But ever since the accident he had pulled away from everyone. Not even his newfound brother could help him; he was having a hard time himself with what happened.

Dan was doing everything he could, for the last month he had spent a great deal of time driving. He still had a business to run, but he needed to be here for both Nathan and Lucas. Even though Lucas hadn't accepted him yet. He couldn't be away from his son who had his heart shattered.

**Flashback to October 21, 2007**

_Dan's face twisted with confusion and he looked between his sons. "What happened?"_

_Nathan spoke quickly, "Jake called me, but there was too much background noise. I couldn't hear everything he said. He basically said that they were in a accident and someone was hurt." Nathan's eyes darted to Lucas. "What happened? Is Haley okay?"_

_Lucas covered his mouth with a shaky hand, "I don't know, I couldn't hear Peyton very well either. I couldn't make out who, but she said someone was dead."_

_Nathan closed his eyes briefly before opening them and staring sightlessly at the river. He slowly said, "If Jake called me and Peyton called you…. Haley or-."_

"_Brooke," Lucas finished hoarsely._

_Dan shook his head, "Son… you said the connection was bad. You might have misunderstood. Let's go to the hospital. That's the only place we are going to find more information."_

_And so here he was, 10 minutes later hurrying after his sons as they ran through the doors of Tree Hill Memorial. _

_Realizing the boys were in no shape to drive, Dan took care of that, while Lucas had managed to convince Nathan that no one was really dead. That it was all a miscommunication. Dan suggested it, but he feared that it wasn't true and his boys were going to need all the support they could get._

_By the time Dan reached the front desk, both boys were trying to get information out of the nurse there._

"_Haley James, she was admitted… please… tell me what is going on," Nathan pleaded._

_Lucas gripped the edge of the desk. "We also need an update on Brooke Davis… and Peyton Sawyer. Jake Jagelski."Lucas snapped out the names_

_The Nurse looked at them with sympathy, "I'm sorry but unless your family I can't tell you what their status is."_

_Lucas slammed a fist on the table. "Just tell us that they're okay."_

"_I'm sorry, I can' do that. If you can find a family member I'll gladly-."_

_The nurse, whose ID badge identified her as Anna, was interrupted by a small red headed nurse who came out of the back room. _

_Not noticing the boys in front of the counter she brought held onto a chart and told Anna, "We lost one of the girls from the crash. She never had a chance, died on impact." Blowing out a frustrated breathe she shook her head. "The paramedics should have called it in the bus. They never want to lose the young ones. We are going to need to find her parents as soon as possible. She had ID on her, so it shouldn't be too hard."_

"_Beth-." Anna cringed and started to grab the chart._

_Nathan leaned forward and tried to grab it, "Which one!"_

_Beth pulled the chart closer to her, "Back off! Now! I will call security if you just don't back off!"_

_Anna whispered, "They're here for the girls and boy in the crash."_

_Beth's expression softened slightly and she looked at them with sympathy. "I'm sorry kids, but we have to inform the family first."_

_Seeing that they nurses weren't going to relent, Dan pulled both Lucas and Nathan with him a few steps back. "Look we aren't going to get them to tell us anything. Let's just wait a little while; we won't get any information faster if they throw us out."_

_Nathan clenched his jaw and nodded stiffly. "I'm going to call Haley's parents. They're out of town." Nathan took a step towards the door, hesitantly he looked over his shoulder._

"_I'll come get you son, as soon as we find out anything."_

_Lucas sat next to him, elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands._

_His heart was breaking. There was no way to win. Someone he loved was dead, and he had no idea who it was._

_He looked up with he heard Dan._

"_Do you want me to call anyone for you?"_

_Lucas sat back, "Yeah… can you call my mom and dad? They loved-love Haley and they really like Brooke." Lucas' face twisted in pain. "They are just getting to know her."_

_Dan nodded and stepped out to make the call._

_Lucas sat uncomfortably in the chair, when Nathan stepped in the room. Too nervous to sit, he paced, agitated. Throwing looks over his shoulder, he was two steps away from losing it. _

"_Somebody better give me some fucking information before I tear this place up!" Nathan hissed out beneath his breath."_

_Dan made the call and walked back in. When he was just in the door he saw that both Lucas and Nathan were now standing up. Taking a small step forward he looked on with concern. _

_Following their gaze he saw them watching as a tall boy with curly brown hair led a tearful teenage girl down the hall. It wasn't one of the girls he already met so these must bet their other friends, Jake… and… Peyton. That sounds about right._

_Too far to hear what was being said, he just saw the reactions to whatever had been told to his sons._

_Lucas swayed slightly, while Nathan collapsed onto the chair and covered his face with both hands, shoulders faintly shaking._

**Flashback Over**

Dan stepped back when he felt the phone buzzing in his pocket.

Seeing who was calling he walked away from the room so he wouldn't disturb his son.

"Hey."

"Hi sweetie… how's he doing?"

"How do you think he's doing?"

"Dan."

He winced at the reproach he heard in her voice.

"I'm sorry Deb… I just miss you. I need you with me."

"I need you too." Deb was silent. "This isn't working; we just need to move to Tree Hill. We both need to be there full time."

Dan rubbed a hand over tired eyes, "I know."

"Then come home, and we'll work it out."

Dan agreed and hung up.

Walking back to the room, he peeked in and saw that Lucas was no longer alone in the room. He was lying on his side with her lying next to him. An arm wrapped comfortable around his waist while her other hand was running comfortably down his hair.

Deciding to leave him be; Dan left the room. He needed to find Nathan and let him know what was going on.

**Flashback to October 21, 2007**

_Nathan finished called Jimmy and Lydia, and walked back inside to wait for new. _

_Vaguely noticing that Dan was missing he started walking the length of the room, staying in the area that Lucas was located._

_He wasn't aware of how much time had passed but he looked up when he heard someone calling his name._

_Both he and Lucas stood up when they saw Jake helping a weeping Peyton down the hallway._

_Time seemed to hold still as they wait for the two to reach them._

"_It's… Brooke. She's dead." Peyton completely broke down. Jakes arms anchored her to him. _

"_Jake." Nathan spoke, eyes burning. "What about Haley."_

_Jake shook his head, "She's fine, she wasn't even admitted." _

_Nathan collapsed in his chair and covered his eyes. Tears wanted to leak out with relief, but he wouldn't let them. _

_Remembering about Brooke he stood up and grabbed Lucas' arm, leading the dazed boy back to his chair so he could sit down. _

_Lucas didn't move, his face was motionless and he stared unseeingly at the movement in front of him._

_Nathan hated to ask when both his brother and friend were in such obvious pain, but he had to know. So he quietly asked Jake, "Where is she?"_

_Looking at Peyton with concern he answered back softly. "She didn't want Brooke to be alone."_

_Nathan nodded in acknowledgement. He ached to be with her, to find her and see for himself that she was okay. But Lucas was hurting, and he had to be there for him._

**Flashback Over**

Haley moved closer to Luke's back, trying to silently let him know that she was there for him. He hadn't been letting anyone help him.

They all missed Brooke and felt her loss, but Lucas… it was a different level for him. It was like he had totally given up on living.

Lucas stared blankly at nothing.

"Brooke."

Startled, Lucas looked at Haley lying next to him.

"I was the last person to talk to her, you know."

Still Lucas stayed silent, but she could tell he was listening.

"It was a typical Brooke talk, she was bubbling with happiness. She was describing a present she bought for you that she knew you were going to love. But I'll never forget how happy she was with you, how happy you made her."

Lucas closed his eyes and a tear leaked out.

Still Haley continued talking, "She knew how she was seen you know… to outsiders Brooke looked like a rich bitch. But she didn't care because to the people that mattered… to those of us that were lucky enough to know her… we knew what she really was. A generous, loving soul. And she loved you Lucas, her last words were about you."

Lucas didn't even try to stem the flood of tears; he turned around and allowed himself to be taken into Haley's arms. She held him as he cried.

Later after he had worn himself out, he was still in Haley's arms and she was running a hand through his hair. Trying to give him whatever comfort she could. They were quietly sharing stories about Brooke, not just of her death but of the way she lived.

After a particularly funny story, Haley nudged Lucas until he sat up. Taking his face into her hand she leaned forward until her forehead rested on his.

"Lucas… she wouldn't want this for you."

"Haley-."

"No Lucas. She wouldn't, she wouldn't want you to skip school, ignore everyone who loves you, to give up on life."

"I can't do this without her."

"Oh honey… she lived life to the fullest. I think she'd be pretty pissed to find out that you weren't. In fact, if she could, she'd see the way you are living now and come back just to kick your ass."

"But she isn't coming back. So it doesn't matter."

"Luke… her life is over, but yours isn't. Please don't shut us out anymore."

Lucas looked up and saw the exhaustion that filled her face. Nodding slightly he drew her in, "Thanks for talking about Brooke with me. Everyone else has been too nervous to mention her. I started to feel like they were just going to pretend she never existed."

Haley protested. "It's not that Luke, they just don't want to make it harder on you."

"I know… I know. I just needed to remember her for a while. I'm glad it was you." After a pause he continued, "And I'm glad you're okay Haley… I'm sorry I haven't told you that yet."

* * *

December 13, 2007

Haley stood on the beach, looking out at the water. Nathan had called to let her know that Dan had purchased a beach house while he had been in Tree Hill the previous weekend. He had wanted to meet her there but she had arrived first. Unable to get in with a key, Haley was enjoying the quiet time watching the turbulent waves crashing on the winter day.

She kept her arms wrapped around her waist, not just to ward of the cold but to try and regain some warmth that had escaped her soul the day her friend had died.

Lucas was a mess, yesterday had been the first day he had responded to anything since Brooke's funeral. It gave her hope that he would be able to, not get over it, but stop punishing himself for not being able to save her.

Haley felt the familiar warm body press up behind her, arms encircling her to cover her own.

He brushed his lips against her cheek, lips grazing down to capture her mouth in a light kiss.

They stood silent, before she pulled out of his arms and up to the house.

"So this is what Dan got you?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah… graduation present. He thinks I'm so used to being on my own that when he and mom come down I won't want to live with them."

"Do you?"

"I miss them… yeah I do. But I do like having my privacy so I'm not going to complain. I'm not moving in here until I graduate though." Nathan smiled without much enthusiasm, "It'll be great for parties."

They were both silent for a while before Nathan suddenly asked, "How's Luke doing?"

By then they were settled on the floor in from of the fireplace. Nathan was currently building it up, so she answered the question to his back."

"He's doing better; at least I don't think he's not giving up on life anymore."

"Good, I'm glad you're there for him Haley."

"You've been there for him too."

Nathan stopped walking and looked at her uncomfortably, "Not as much as I should have."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Nathan seemed to think about it while he finished with the fire. He turned to her and admitted. "I feel guilty."

Haley was going to push for more, but decided to let Nathan tell her what he needed to at his own pace.

"I'm sorry Brooke died, and that it's causing people I care about pain. But…. even now I can't stop being grateful that it was her and not you. How am I supposed to help Luke when I think things like that?"

"Nathan… Lucas wouldn't blame you for being happy I wasn't hurt. He told me that himself. You guys _just_ found out that your brothers and this happened. Of course it's going to be awkward."

"I don't know Haley… it's just runs through my head 'Thank god it was Brooke, and not Haley'."

Haley gripped his hands with hers, "Don't you think that I'm happy I'm here? That I'm grateful that we were in a horrific car accident and I came out of it without a scratch? It doesn't have anything to do with Brooke dying Nathan. She didn't die so I could live; they are mutually exclusive, baby."

"I know…" When Nathan spoke, his voice was still unsure.

Haley pulled him down with her, lying back on the rug with Nathan propped above her. Putting a hand to his cheek, she whispered, "I need you."

He seemed to understand that she meant she needed his touch, the reaffirmation that they were still together, and in love.

They hadn't been together this way since the accident, but instead of rushing they took their time. Clothes were removed slowly, bodies were relearned. Hands brushing, mouth's meeting, the familiarity taking them over, so they were no longer thinking about what they were doing; only feeling.

And when they finally joined together, she was above him. Hands grippingly tightly, she gradually lowered herself onto him, she could feel Nathan's restraint, instead of setting the pace he stared at her with blue eyes darkened to almost black, and let her set the pace.

Not wanting to rush, she slowly rode. Arousal was coiling even tighter in her on each stroke, until it seemed like she was going to die. Breaths sobbing, she finally started moving slightly faster, and she felt the tension burst and a thousand starburst exploded behind her closed lids. At the same time Nathan felt her tight walls clenching around him he grabbed her hips tightly and thrust himself up.

Later after they had rested Haley sat up, and grinning down at Nathan moved to stand up.

Nathan lost his grin when he saw her eyes un-focus. Moving quickly he caught her as her body fell heavily down. Panic in her voice he yelled "Haley!"

She distantly heard Nathan calling to her as darkness overtook her.

* * *

**End of Reality Two

* * *

**

**_So was anyone surprised with who died? *very curious*_**

**

* * *

**

**luvnaley23:** I'm glad you're happy about the progress of reality one! Sorry about the long wait for an update.

**naley19: **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Man, sorry about the cliffhanger and then the long wait to find out who died.

**grumpie2003:** Ack, sorry for making you wait so long. Thanks for the review!

**Jess2303:** yeah I now I'm evil. Sorry about that Jess, thanks for the review :)

**scottjames23:** So, so sorry about leaving you hanging for so long. Well… she didn't die this time, but eventually one reality is going to win out so she's going to have to die in the other. :/


End file.
